plans that destroy and plans that depress
by jameslaffertyfanatic
Summary: this is my first story. its about peyton leaving and everyone is having a hard time. brooke is taking it the hardest though. she is gonna go through some events and if u read then u'll see what i mean.
1. reunions

Nathan and Haley

"Nathan we have to talk. I feel like we've been avoiding our problems." Haley said.

"Haley, There's nothing to talk about. Let's not ruin what we have by bringing up bad memories." He tried to smile but failed cause he, like Haley, was thinking about when she had left for the tour. She still looked unsure about it.

"You know that during the tour I was always thinking about you." she said wanting to make sure that he knew. "No matter what it'll always be always and forever for me."

"I know. I've forgiven you Haley. It wasn't right of me to make you choose between me and music."

"But I never asked you to go with me and I want you to know that it wasn't cause I didnt want you with me. I just had a bad feeling about it." she couldn't explain the feeling she had when she had thought about it.

"Let's put the bad memories behind us and only remember the good ones." he was looking so deeply into her eyes and she was doing the same. He couldn't resist her anymore. He kissed her and pressed his body against hers. It felt so good to feel her warm body. He hadn't felt it in so long. And for a while he thought he never would. As they went into the bedroom he thought, God, I'm never letting her go again! No matter what!

Brooke and Lucas

"Brooke I love you." he said it to her just the same as he had 10 minutes ago. "Lucas, I love you too..(she put her finger in her mouth and opened her eyes real wide) just like I did ten minutes ago when you asked me. I do love to hear you say it but I think you might be a little pre occuipped in ten minutes. And by the way I love you I love you I love you." She got on top of him and started kissing him.

"I could get used to this." Lucas joked as Brooke took her shirt off.

"Shut up and kiss me!" they laughed and started kissing again. And while they were enjoying themselves they didn't know that they had an audience that was growing angry and jealous outside their window.


	2. leaving

Peyton

"I'm so bored!" peyton said aloud to herself.

"I wonder what Brooke's doing? I should call her. Oh but Lucas and Karen just got back from vacation. Damn!" she changed the record playing in her record player.

"What about Haley? No she's with nathan cause he just got back from high flyers. God everyone is busy except me!"she said angryly you wouldn't be if Jake were here. Said the voice in her head that she had been trying to ignore. You know it's true. He would have time for you. He would come over to see you even if a friend just got back.

"Well he's not coming back!" she yelled. As soon as she said that she knew that she was going crazy without him. In that moment she decided to go find him as crazy as that sounded to her. I wonder if he has his cellphone? She dialed the number and was happy to hear it ringing.

Jake

God. Jake looked in the mirror.

"Do you have everything Jake?" In his mind he made a check list.

"Jake you gotta concentrate. You have to make a good impression on this lady. She could help you get jenny back. With one last look he left, leaving his cell phone behind him

Peyton

Hi this is Jake. I'm sorry I wasn't here. Please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you. He hadn't changed his message. She called three more times just to hear his voice. I've gotta call Brooke now. She can have time with Lucas when I'm gone. She thought as she dialed the number.

Brooke and Lucas

"Lucas! Lucas! My phone is ringing."

"Go get it then." man she should have turned her phone off he thought. He smiled as he thought about the past half an hour.

"Lucas! Its Peyton!" she ran into the room. "She's leaving cause she wants to find Jake. Tell her she shouldn't leave!" Brooke cried.

"Peyton's leaving? She doesnt even know where Jake is."

"I tried to tell her that. She says she has an idea of where he is looking for Jenny." Brooke handed him the phone.

"Peyton? Why do you want to leave? What about school? What about us?"

"That doesn't matter. Besides when he left he hinted to where he thought Nikki took Jenny. You love Brooke don't you?"

"Well yeah but we're talking about you-"

"What if she left? Would you just let her go? Not go and try to find the love of your life? I let Jake go without a fight and now I'm paying for it. I need to find him. I love him so much! I'm not happy without him! Don't you understand?" he sighed. He did understand. He would do the same thing for Brooke.

"If you think you absoulty then you should Peyton. But we're all gonna miss you. So go and find Jake and then come back. We'll be waiting. All of us. You should tell Haley and Nathan. Be careful Peyton. I love you and I'll miss you."

"I will miss you guys too." she was about to cry but she held it back.

"Will you give it to Brooke? And I'm leaving in a while so if you want to you can come over before I leave."

"I'll be over in a while. Here's Brooke. Bye."

"Bye Luke."

"Lucas! Don't tell her to do that!" she yelled finally cause she just couldnt believe that Lucas would do that.

"Talk to her Brooke. She needs to go. She loves him." Brooke didnt know what to say.

"Brooke? Are you there?" she heard peyton say over the phone.

"Yeah."she said after a long silence. She really didnt want to say this but she knew that Lucas was right.

"Go find him. Please don't be gone forever! I need my best friend to be with me!"

"Brooke I will come back. I promise! Where would I be without you?"

Brooke was crying and she was missing Peyton already.

"Brooke? Will you come over with Lucas?"

"Peyton, I don't think I can. I'd just start to tell you not to go and thats not what you need right now."

"I don't care I want you to come! Please come!"

"I'm sorry I can't. I have to go now.(She was crying so hard that she could hardly talk.) Bye, Best Friend."

"Bye, Brooke. I love you and I promise I will come back!"

After she hung up Brooke said,"I think that was the last time I'll ever hear her voice!"

"You heard her. She said she'll come back. He held her. He knew that she would need him a lot more now.

Nathan and Haley

"Nathan we have to go. Luke just called. We need to go to Peyton's house before she leaves."

"What! What do you mean leaves?"

"Come on she wants to leave soon. I'll tell you on the way." so they left the house.

In the car...

"Explain please."

"Apparently she called luke and said she wasl eaving to find jake." she raised her eyebrows as if asking what he thought.

"She was really heartbroken when he left. She really loves him."

" yeah she really does."Haley thought to when jake was here and how they were together.

"She's always so mopey now."

" I would do the same thing if I were her. One thing I learned is never let the one you love go. Haley looked down uncomfortably.

At Peyton's house..

"Haley. Nathan. I'm glad you came. I probably wont see you for a while."

"I just hope you can find him!" Haley said.

Peyton smiled. "Me too."

"I'm sure you will" Haley assured her.

"We'll see."

A silence filled the room. Nathan had been silent the whole time but he had something to say.

"Peyton. You will find him and everything will be fine! I know everything will be okay." he didnt know what else to say but he had had to say that cause thats all he had wanted to hear when Haley left. That in the end she would be with him. Haley was the first to say anything. \

"Are Brooke and Lucas coming?"

"Lucas said he was but Brooke wont come. She doesnt want to see me leave and she said that she would say things I didnt need to hear right now. She said she knows I need to go."

"Sorry!" Haley hugged Peyton. Just then Lucas walks in with Brooke by his side. Brooke had tears in her eyes. "Oh god. Come here Peyton." She hugged Peyton.

"You've always been my best friend and you always will be!"Brooke whispered. Peyton looked at her and said,"You'll always be mine too. Besides this isnt goodbye. This is just like a see ya later." she looked at Lucas. "Thanks for making her come. And you too. You'll always be the guy I can count on and talk to." she looked at everybody.

"All of yout friendships have meant so much to me. And when I see you again we'll talk about everything that happened. And maybe Jake will be with us."she hesitated,"and Jenny too." She looked down. But Lucas lifted her face up and said,"I'm sure they will be. You just have to believe Peyton.

Now Peyton was crying.

"I should go now." So they hugged and said their final goodbyes. When peyton was out of sight Lucas said,"I'm gonna miss that girl." Brooke was back in his arms. Haley was crying and Nathan was thinking that Peyton had better come back soon or things might get difficult.

Peyton

She was crying as she drove away. I will come back, I will come back she thought. But again a voice said then why are you crying? I am coming back she thought again. Whatever you need to think said the voice. She'd called Jake's cell phone again but had got no answer. She was positve where he was but she decided to think about that later and for now to just drive.


	3. hardships

Lucas

he had been with Brooke almost all day. He thought again about how much she would need him. She hadn't wanted him to leave when he did. He had a hard time leaving because she was crying. And he hated it when she cried. It was going to be hard without her. He missed her too. Even though he didn't cry like Haley and Brooke. He didn't even know that Haley and Peyton were that close. He was surprised when he saw her crying. He didn't think that Peyton had ever forgiven her about leaving for the tour. She was so bitter about that kind of stuff, yet she had been hugging Haley. I guess she finally did. And now she left.

Nathan and Haley

"Nathan stay with me tonight. Please."

"What about Brooke?"

"Its not like we're going to do anything. I just want to be with you. I mean me and peyton were never that close but its still hard to watch her leave. I realized today how much I do like her cause I'm afraid that I won't ever see her again." she didnt know how nathan would react. She herself didnt know why she felt so bad. She didnt think Peyton had ever forgiven her for leaving on the tour.

"You know I didn't think that I would miss her that much either. But It will be weird not being able to talk to her anymore." now we'll have to try and throw a party without her and her music sense." he said trying to lighten the mood. Obviously it wasnt working though cause Haley wasnt smiling or laughing. Or doing anything.

"Nice Nathan. But I'm gonna miss more than her music sense."

"Me too, Haley, me too.


	4. plans that can destroy

Rachel

Earlier that day she had been watching Lucas and Brooke. When they had suddenly burst out the door, shehad almost got caught. She was forced to jump in some bushes. "That was definatly close." She thought. She hated Brooke Davis! Not only because she was a bitch to me but because she was with the man she wanted so desperatly. She liked Lucas so much but he wouldn'tcheat on Brooke. Although in the end I guess that's good thing. Cause that means that he wont cheat on her when they get together. She was so looking forward to when she could be with him and feel him against her body. When she could feel his lips against hers. Feel his hands run through her hair and being able to do the same to him. Her body tingled just thinking about it. He made her feel so good when he was around. When he talked to her. Plus he was a great guy. If you didn'twant him to tell something you knew he wouldnt tell. He would take it to his grave and try to help you the best he could. Thats just who he is. If only he could see that they were meant to be. Then she wouldn'thave to go to such drastic measures to get him. But he was so blind by Brooke Davis's beautyand fake personalitly that he just couldnt see it. So she had to make him see that he really loved her. That they would be a better couple. After Brooke was out of the way it would be easy. Although Peyton might cause some problems. If she did then she would have to get the same treatment as Brooke. Just wait. Pretty soon I can set my plans into play mode. Then we can be together she thought


	5. Do you have any?

Brooke

Brooke was crying.

"How could see do this to me?" She was still upset about the whole Peyton leaving thing. Lucas had left and she felt so alone.she was having some problems that Peyton left. Not that she left but that she left for Jake. She didn't even ask if she wanted to come with. How long had she known Brooke? Since like kindergarden. And who did she choose? Jake. The guy she's known maybe two years, if she's lucky. She felt so abandoned. She had Lucas though and she knew that he wouldn't leave her. He would be true and she knew it cause Peyton was the only one that even threatened the relationship. He wouldn't take anyone else. Thinking about that reminded her of when she had seen Rachel. Lately it seemed like she had been around a lot. Always turning her head when she looked. Lucas had mentioned it to her before Peyton left. He said that she was always looking at him but when he looked she'd look away. "I wish I could talk to Peyton. She would know wether or not she should go and confront Rachel." God I'm thinking about Peyton again. And with that all her doubts came back. "Peyton had said that she would come back but I know better than that. She wasn't and that's how it was. She would look and look and she wouldn't find him and if she did then she'd go off with Jake and forget about us. She'd be happy and in love. Not that she doesn't deserve it. I just want to be with when she is. God!" she started crying again. "I need to get a hold of that guy. He's the only one that can take my pain away." she dialed the number and when it rang she said,"Do you have any..."


	6. She left

Karen

"Lucas. What's wrong?" Karen asked as he walked in the room. She had heard him come in about an hour ago and the look on his face now said that something was wrong.

"She left mom." His eyes were red. "Peyton left to find Jake."

"What?"

"She left to find Jake." You knew he was mad when he started acting like you were stupid and started enunceated his words, like he just did. "She said she missed Jake and that she needed to find him, so she left." He was crying again. She went over to him and gave him a hug. She ,herself, felt like crying. She liked Peyton.

"Did she tell anyone else.?"

"She called Brooke and me. Then she called Haley and Nathan. We were all there when she left." They were still locked in there hug and she felt him trying to stop crying.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I don't know what to say. I know she was a good friend of yours. You can't think of this like a forever goodbye just a vacation goodbye."

"I'm trying, but there's a part of me that's saying she'll never come back. Brooke's so sad now. Even Haley cried. It's gonna be so different without her!"

"I know Lucas." He was so right. Without Peyton things were gonna be different she thought.

Nathan and Haley

"Nathan?" He looked at her.

"What?"

"Will you miss Peyton?"

"Yeah. Maybe not as much as Brooke but I will miss her. I still can't believe she actually left? I mean she's always been there..." They were still lying in bed and her head was on his chest.

"I feel bad for Brooke. Her best friend is gone. I don't know what I would do without Lucas!" She closed her eyes. She was starting to cry again. Nathan gently wiped away her tears and then hugged her tight. "Let's try to get past this Hales. Let's try to be happy for both girls."

"I'm trying Nathan I really am."

**Hey this is mercedes. I wanted to start doing this cause I read a story and I liked that she did it so im gonna do it too. What did u think about this one. I know all my chapters are short and im sorry I try to do a couple so that u don't just read a little paragraph though. Thanks to anyone who sends me a review! I love them and send more! Bye**


	7. her choice

Brooke

Breathe, Brooke, just breathe. She said trying to calm herself. She was almost to the place that she needed to be at. She was so nervous about what she was going to do even though she knew she had too in order to bear her pain. Sje could see the spot at least she thought it was the spot he had described.

She was still so nervous. She thought back to before Peyton left. She would never had done this. She was walking in the building that he told her to meet him at. She knew how much everyone would disapprove this if they ever found but right now that didn't seem like such a big deal.

The only thing she could see was her pain. Her hurt. She wanted Peyton and she was jealous of Jake. She felt like Peyton had chosen him over her. How long had she known me? She thought. "Compared to him it was like forever." she was at the door. She knew what she had to do and she had the money to do it. "As long as no one finds out then I don't have to deal with anything." with that final thought, She pushed open the door and walked in. She saw a man sitting down. He was smiling.

"Hi Brooke. For a while I didn't know if you would show up? So come in and sit down and let's get started."


	8. peyton and jake

Peyton

She was in San Luis Obispo. She thought that Jake had hinted that Nikki had some friends here that might help her. Now she was here and she didnt know what to do. She decided to look in the phone book to see if Nikki was in there. She figured she wouldn't be but It wouldn't hurt to try. She drove towards the nearest store she thought about Jake and Jenny.

She hadn't seen them in so long. And she missed them so much. Her mind wandered to the last time she had seen them. Jake was driving off and she had been seeing Jenny off with Whitey. Her mind wandered to when she left Tree Hill. Lucas. She was so happy that he had convinced Brooke to come. He was such a good friend. Brooke. She hated leaving her like that. Brooke was the main reason she even cried. She hated seeing Brooke cry.

Haley. She had so many confused feelings about her. She was mad at her for leaving on the tour but a part of her was realizing that she was trying to make up for her mistakes. Either way she was glad that she was there when she left. Nathan. She admired him so much. Haley hurt him so much yet he forgave her. He was such a good guy. A much better one than when they were going out. I guess thats what Lucas and Haley do to you. She laughed to herself.

Jake

Where is my cell phone? He frantically searched for it. Damn it! If only I had it on ring but no I had to have it on vibrate. I'm so stupid! Hopefully I can find it later. I don't want to buy another one. I don't have time for this. He checked his hair and then ran out for his second meeting with Chelsea Reese.(lady that can help him. She's a friend of Nikki.)

Chelsea

She looked in the mirror. "That kid Jake was supposed to be here in a few minutes." she'd talked to him once before and she liked him. She wanted to help him find his daughter. She didn't really like Nikki anyway.

After all she knew where Jenny was and she would get something out of this. He was a sexy guy. He was an or had been an athlete and his body was still in shape. There was a knock on the door.

"That's him."she opened the door. "Hey" she said to Jake. I am gonna help him but first I have to get him. "Will you help me?"he was standing there looking so desperate so hopeless. "Right away can't even say hello? Come on in and we'll talk."

"The only thing we need to talk about is if your gonna help me. If not I need to find some other way. "I'm gonna help you. I just wanted to get to know you. You seem like a nice guy but I just wanted to make sure. He looked down. He really wanted to find his daughter, no distractions. She was messing around and she knew that he would be easy.

"You look like you need to sit down." she said offering him a chair. "Look I don't have time. I need some information so I know your not some lady just pulling my leg." "Oh you don't trust me? I'm not trying to trick you. I know where your daughter is. She's in this town. Nikki left her with a friend." "Who, where?"

"I'm not sure of her name but I've been to her house plenty." "Can you take me there?" "No." he stared at her in disbelief. "You just said that you would help me?" she knew he was hers now. "Cause I don't really trust you and to prove to me that you are really Jenny's father I want you to do something for me." "What is that?" she smiled. "I want you to give me your body so I know that you are. I know a guy like you wouldn't do that unless you really were." "I'm not doing that! I can find someone else that knows where she is. I don't need you." he turned but she grabbed him.

"Like who? Who would tell you without asking this of you?" he knew she was right. Nikki's friends were all whores and all they wanted was sex. "I'm not doing this for you. I'll find someone else." he walked away. "He'll come back," she thought. I know he will."


	9. whats wrong?

Nathan

He had just dropped Haley off. She was still living with Brooke. They decided to go to the movies. He was trying desperatly trying to take her mind off Peyton. She was so different without her. Even though they hadn't really hung out recently. At the movies she was there but she wasn't watching it. He knew that by the look on her face. She was trying to figure out why she missed her so much. She had told him while they were in the car. He loved Haley so much and he hated seeing her in pain. He wanted to make it all stop. He wanted Peyton to come back so that Haley's mind could be at rest. And Brooke too. How can you live life if your always sad? You couldn't. "We can't be sad forever. I'll have to come up with something to take our minds off it.

Brooke/Lucas

Lucas knocked on the door of Brooke's new apartment. He'd called her but she wasn't answering her cell phone. He turned around to be crashed into by someone. When he looked up he was stunned. His beautiful girlfriend was standing there looking like she'd just tried something stupid. Her face was red and she was all sweaty. She looked uncomfortable.

"Brooke?" She put on that fake smile she does when she's up to no good.

"Hey Broody." After standing there for a few minutes he was getting impatient. She was just standing there with that fake smile on her face.

"Can I come in?" he said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh sure. Sorry I was just thinking." she started digging around in her purse. He could hear a bunch of things clanking around in there.

"What do you have in there?" she looked up, she was nervous about something.

"Nothing much." she opened the door and let him in. She told him to sit on the couch and wait for her.

"God! He almost caught me!" she thought as she stashed the drugs in a place no one would look. As she walked back into the living room she tried to hide the fact that she was nervous about the whole situation.

"So what did you want babe?" she tried to look innocent.

"I was wondering if I could go on a date with my girlfriend. Have dinner, go to a movie." he stood up and moved toward her however she moved back away from him.

"He can't touch me. I'm all sweaty!" she thought. "Sorry broody I can't. I didn't get much sleep and I'm tired." he knew that she lying by the look on her face.

"Brooke? What's going on? I know your hiding something!"

"I'm not!" she cried. "If you just came over to accuse me of things then just leave!"

"Fine! I will!" he turned and stormed out.

"What is wrong with her! I know she's hiding something. I know her well enough to know when she's lying.

Back with Brooke...

"I'm so sorry Broody! But this is one thing I can't tell you about."

She ran to the bathroom and took a couple of pills.

"Make me forget." she thought.


	10. no luck

Peyton

She didn't gave any luck finding Nikki in the phone book. She didn't think she would. Now she wasn't sure what to do.

"Well first things first. I need somewhere to sleep. I'll get a hotel room. I brought enough money." She thought as she felt the wads of cash in her pocket. She drove around looking for a hotel.

"There's one."She thought as she saw one.

"Is there a room available?" She asked the person behind the desk.

"Yeah. You have to pay $65 a night."

"Okay." She handed him $320. "That's all for now." She looked down at all the money she had in her hand. She still had a lot.

"Hello?" the guy said impatiently. "Here's your key."

She looked at the number on her key.

"Room 215." she said aloud. She wondered around until she found it. A dark brown haired girl passed. Peyton didn't really see her face.

"Was that Nikki?" she ran to where the girl had been, but she'd already gone in her room.

"Probably not." Peyton comforted herself, but the voice inside her head was there again, or was it? It said.

Haley

She slept late that morning. She didn't sleep that well until Nathan got there. (She stayed at his house for the night.) Her mind kept wondering to what if Nathan wanted to leave and find Peyton.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." He smiled. She managed a weak smile.

"Where were you last night." she said sounding concerned.

"I went for a drive. I'm trying to think of things we can do to keep our minds busy. I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"That's okay I was just a little worried." she opened her mouth to ask him if he wanted to go and find Peyton , but decided not too. "He wouldn't do that." she thought.

"Do you want some breakfast? I made some in case you ever decided to wake up." he laughed. "Thanks honey, I would love some breakfast."

So they sat and ate. They discussed ideas about what they could do. They were just sitting, talking when Haley suddenly asked.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the beach?" He looked slightly confused but agreed to go anyways. So she changed and combed her hair. When they got there Nathan asked, "why do you want to be here?"

The wind was blowing her hair and she thought about the last time they were here.

"I wanted to see where we got married. Remember the memories her. Feel the feeling I felt. I love this beach." she bent down and picked a purple flower. He came over to her and whispered, "I'll never leave you." It was as if he'd guessed her thoughts and wanted to comfort her. She leaned back against his chest.

"I know." was all she said. She turned to look at him. She was wearing the first smile he'd seen on her all day.

"I love you." she pushed him on his back and started kissing him. She wanted him to know that she believed him and at first he didn't pull away.

"Haley." she felt hurt, but when she looked up she saw a smile play his lips instead of the scowl she'd seen the last time he did this.

"I love you too." then he pulled her back on him and started kissing her. She felt so happy.

"If only it could always be like this." she thought.

Lucas

he was still so frustrated from last night. He couldn't figure out why she was hiding something from him. He didn't go home, instead he drove around in his car. (When he got tired he pulled over and went to sleep.)

"What could she possibly be hiding from me? How could she? We're supposed to be rebuilding our relationship but how can we do that when one of us has a secret?" he thought angrily.

"Okay I need to calm down. Maybe she really was tired and wanted to sleep." he tried to make himself believe. He started thinking of placed he could go to calm down.

"Home? No I didn't go home last night so I wouldn't get any quiet there. Haley's apartment? No Brooke is probably there and I don't feel like seeing her right now. River court? (He looked around his car) nope. Don't have a basketball. I want somewhere I can just relax."

He parked his car and thought for a while.

"The beach? Yeah the beach is where I want to go." he parked and walked to the far side of the beach. He sat down and thought long and hard about Brooke. He didn't see Nathan and Haley, but they saw him and could tell he was angry about something. Lucas,though, was too deep in thought to pay attention to anyone else.


	11. Brooke says what she always says

Brooke

She was asleep almost all morning and when she woke up she vaguely remembered Haley leaving last night to go to Nathan's house.

"Those pills must be strong" she thought, "I don't remember hardly anything last night. She did remember what happened with Lucas before she took the pills.("Unfortunately," she thought.)

"I should go over and talk to him." she thought. So she cleaned up and went over to his house. She was coming up with a story to tell him about yesterday when Karen started yelling.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Where the hell were you last night? What were you thinking not coming home last night!" When she got into the room and saw it was Brooke who she was yelling at, not Lucas and she started talking.

"I'm sorry Brooke. Do you happen to know where Lucas is? He didn't come home last night and you might have guessed." Brooke kinda chuckled.

"Yea I kinda got that. I don't know where he is. I was actually hoping he would be here but I guess he went somewhere last night."

"Well he left me a message last night and said he wasn't coming home. He said he would be back sometime today. His car is defiantly gone for a while!" she said angrily.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go now." Brooke said uncomfortably.

"If you see him Brooke would you tell him to get his grounded butt home?" Karen yelled as Brooke walked out. She thought he probably didn't come home cause of her and he was mad.

"Where would he go?...The River court? Possibly." So she drove there to find home wasn't the only place he wasn't at.

Nathan and Haley

They heard a car pull up and turned to see who it was. They watched Lucas get out of his car and sit down. They waited a few minutes.

"Let's go see what he's doing?" Haley suggested.

"Okay." so they went over to see Lucas.

"Hey Luke." Haley greeted.

"God!" Lucas said, surprised to suddenly find someone behind him.

"Sorry to scare you man." Nathan said and Haley started to laugh.

"Oh real convincing." he let out a small laugh. "I was just thinking."

"You look pretty angry. What's wrong man?" Nathan asked, showing his observations.

"Oh its just Brooke. I saw her yesterday and she was all dressed up. I was gonna take her out but she said she was too tired. I could tell she was lying but for the life of me I can't figure out what she would lie about?"

"I wish I could help Luke but I haven't spent much time with her lately." Haley felt bad she couldn't help him but didn't regret spending time with Nathan.

"Don't be you probably couldn't have helped. I think only Peyton could've." They nodded in agreement.

"You know, Nathan, maybe we should let Lucas help us." Haley asked but her tone of voice basically said he was in.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, looking at Haley then Nathan.

"We're trying to think of something to take everyone's mind off Peyton leaving."Nathan filled Lucas in. (Like always. Lol. Ashley that comment was for you.)

"I'm in."

Peyton

It was the next morning and Peyton was still thinking about that girl.

"Could Jenny be in this very hotel?" her mind thought hard. She tried to focus on the girl's face or atleast what she saw of it. Of what she saw all she could think was that Nikki was in this hotel. Her heart started to beating faster just thinking she might see Jenny again and if Jake would pick up his phone then they could be reunited and they could go back to Tree Hill.

"Hey watch where your going!" yelled a young woman. Peyton had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't watched where she was going.

"I'm sorry. I" she froze as she looked at the woman. She couldn't move or think, she just stood there staring. But all that changed when Nikki smiled and said, "look what the cat brought in. Little miss wanna be mother of my child." that set Peyton off, but Nikki started running and she was too fast for Peyton. Nikki ran into the elevator and just before the doors closed she said, "I told Jake I was better than you." she smiled and then the doors closed. Peyton looked at which the floor she was going too. Only 3rd floor. She raced upstairs but was too late. Nikki was nowhere in sight. She looked in the halls and everywhere she could think of. On a thought she went to the front desk. (Peyton had been running so imagine her taking deep breaths through this conversation.)

"How can I help you mam?" said a short, bigger lady.

"Can I get a room number for Nikki Moore?" the lady looked down at something and said, "I'm sorry she just checked out about an hour ago." Peyton just walked away. She didn't know what to do. She kept thinking if she'd gotten a hold of her then she might know where Jenny was.

"God dammit!" she said, hitting the wall.

Brooke

The last place she thought to look was the beach. She didn't really expect to find him there.

"He might go there to calm down I guess." she thought. And she found him in the exact spot where she took that picture of them.

"He's not alone?" she thought as she saw two other people. They all looked very happy.

"Hey Lucas." she said as soon as she was close to them. All of them jumped with surprise.

"Hi Brooke." said a surprised Lucas.

"Hey Brooke." when Haley looked at her she didn't look very happy, Brooke noticed.

"What's up BD?" he said it like he was rapping or something. They just kinda looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Nice Nathan. Have you by any chance taken any crack today? I know you have some stashed under your bed." Haley joked.(Brooke was starting to get nervous?) Nathan and Lucas laughed but Brooke just stood there.

"Only a little bit this morning." he replied showing a little with his fingers. This time Lucas and Haley laughed still Brooke just stood there. Lucas stopped laughing as soon as he noticed.

"Brooke?" he said her name as a question.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you alone?" she wasn't sure if he would cause she figured he was still kinda mad at her. Instead he looked at Nathan and Haley and said sure. She felt so relieved, she really wanted to talk to him and say sorry.

"Okay." she smiled for the first time since she got there, Haley observed.

"I wonder what she's gonna say?" Nathan wondered.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." he said and left with Brooke beaming by his side. Lucas and Brooke went to the other side of the beach and sat down. Brooke started immediately.

"Lucas I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. I'm still pretty bummed out about Peyton and I needed to feel pretty. I went shopping and I found some pretty stuff. I got tired and went to bed pretty soon after you left."

"Brooke, why didn't you tell me that yesterday? Also why was your face all red? It wasn't hot yesterday." Brooke's mouth dropped. She forgot how observant Lucas was.

"I...I ..I ..um." she looked down.

"I'm sorry Brooke. You were crying weren't you?" Sweet Lucas. She was glad that's what he concluded.

"Well...yea." she still avoided Lucas's eyes to keep up the image that she was embarrassed. He put his arm around her and whispered, "it's okay to cry. I cried too and it's only been about a week. Can't you call her cell?" then she started crying for real.

"I don't know? I guess I could but it still wouldn't be the same. It would be just like having a lonf distance relationship and we're gonna grow apart! Why did she have to leave?" tears were streaming down her face.

"That doesn't always happen." Lucas comforted as he pulled her close.

"Maybe your right. I'll need some help" she said aloud but in her head she finished the sentence.

"All I need is you and a couple of pills."

"And I'll always be there to help you. Are you by any chance busy tonight?"

"I'm sorry but I am."

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Well...I'm going to a movie and to dinner with my boyfriend so I won't have anytime for you. Again really sorry." she laughed. Lucas laughed too cause he was so glad she was messing around. He really wanted to do something with her tonight.


	12. Poor Jake

Peyton

All that day and the next Peyton couldn't stop thinking about Nikki. Seeing her not only frustrated the fuck out of her but brought her many questions to her mind. If Nikki was in a hotel did that mean she was traveling? Where was Jenny? Did Jake have her? If he did was he heading to Tree Hill now?

"Fuck! If only he would answer his cell phone maybe I would know. I mean what do I do now? Maybe I should try to find Nikki? I mean then I could find out what's going on. How could I do that though? I mean I don't really know Nikki's cell number, I have absolutely know idea where she's staying now or where she has Jenny? " she looked at her cell and decided to dial Jake's number. She look at it for a minute before pressing send. She let it ring 4 times before she hung up.

"Where are you Jake? God I'm so lost, I don't know what to do. I have nothing better to do so I guess I'll just drive, that always helped me think. I guess you never know I might see something that will help me? However if I want to help Jake I will need some money, so I guess I should find a job, which means I'll be staying in this town for a while. I might be here for a while so I guess I should get an apartment too. I'd rather not waste the money on that but after a while I'll have enough to get out of here and start really helping Jake, plus I really don't wanna sleep in my car." she went to the store and bought a newspaper. She found tons of them but none seemed very appealing though.

"Looks like I'll have to sleep in my car for a while though or I could pay another load of money for a hotel room. But I need to save my money so my car will have to do." she thought as the price of the hotel room came back to her.

**Nathan**

Nathan and Haley stayed put when Lucas left with Brooke.

"You know Nathan. Sometimes she really pisses me off. They get back together and she lies to him." That's my Haley for you always quick to defend Lucas. I guess that's how best friends are.

"How do you know she was lying? Lucas could be wrong."

"I highly doubt it though, Lucas is very good at reading people." sometimes I wonder Haley. You can't always be right.

"Maybe you should talk to her first before you start saying anything." that's defiantly one thing I learned. Don't go starting stuff without talking to the person first.

"Yea I guess your right."

"Let's go home. I'm sure we'll hear about it soon enough. Come on let's go ms. Curious." I said as I pulled her to the car.

"Soon enough isn't soon enough for me." I heard her mumble. I couldn't help it I just started cracking up with laughter.

"This is not funny Nathan! If she is cheating on my best friend I will kick her ass!" she yelled at me and I just can't see her kicking anyone's ass so it just made me laugh harder.

"I hope Brooke has some bodyguards." I joked with her.

"Okay Nathan Scott, maybe I won't kick her ass but I'll do something. Is that better for you?"

"A little. I still don't see why your so worried? I'm sure Brooke won't do anything with someone else." she probably won't like this joke. Oh well.

"I don't think so either but still."

"You wanna know why I think that?" Here it comes.

"Why? Do you think I do? Of course baby. Haha

"because they've both already cheated on each other a couple times so they obviously thin kthat each other is the best person in bed." I know it was kinda mean but I couldn't help it. I just laughed so hard.

"Nathan what is wrong with you? I swear you've been taking some drugs."

"Nothing ..but I do know I'm crazy...crazy in bed." Sorry Haley. I couldn't resist that one either.

As I laughed I saw Haley roll her eyes.

"I think Tim's had to much of an impact on you." then she started laughing. I guess it was kinda funny.

**Brooke**

we had a great time! I don't know about Lucas but I hardly thought about yesterday. I hope he wasn't. He didn't seem to be.

"I think this is the best date we've ever had." I told him playfully.

"Yea, it was defiantly has been good but I think the best one was our first date." he said but I think he was joking.

"Lucas!" I said hitting him kinda hard on the shoulder.

"I'm joking."Lucas said rubbing his shoulder where I hit him.

"It was a fun night you have to admit that cheery." I had to laugh cause I know he was right.

"Yea it was fun." our date had been great up til then cause then one of those awkward silences happened.

"Brooke?" oh god. That doesn't sound good.

"What?"

"When we started going out do you think we went to fast?" I had no idea what to say so I just shrugged, but then something came to mind.

"Maybe we did but in the end it all worked out right?"

"I remember when I first saw you."this sounds good however.

"I wanted you so bad." I laughed. And he did too.

"I'm sorry about that thing with Peyton." Lucas why are you starting this talk again?

"I know Broody."

"Let me finish. I was so confused. I thought Peyton was pretty amazing and there were things I liked. I confused friendship for love. I never meant to hurt you. Then when Jimmy shot her in and she kissed me in the library, I don't even know why I let her. I was worried about her and these were her final words. I I caught up in the moment. As soon as it was over the first thing I thought was you. All I could think about was how stupid I was to do that again. I want you to know that I've always ben in love with you. I love you." he was being so sweet and he was spilling his heart to me and I really wanted to kiss him. So I pulled him close and hugged him, then kissed him. I love the smell of him, so I inhaled deeply. I ran my fingers through my hair cause I was so glad that it grew back.

"Lucas."

"Yea?" this should make him laugh.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything." good answer Broody.

"Promise me you'll never buzz your hair again." I whispered in his ear. We both laughed and it felt so good to laugh with him.

**Rachel**

Spend all the time you can with her now Lucas. You won't be seeing her for very much longer. Just the thought of her gone makes me smile. My plans for Brooke Davis are good. Haha. Then I'll be there to help you with your pain my Lucas.

**Jake**

this is so wrong. I don't wanna do this but its been a week and I still don't have any other way to find Jenny. How could she even ask me that? She was a very appalling woman. But was giving her his body worth it? Of course! Anything was worth it if it meant finding Jenny. I guess she's not that ugly I guess..oh this is not gonna be an easy thing to do.(then the name Peyton popped into his head.) I still love her and I don't wanna do anything like that with anyone else but her. But I have to get Jenny. I can't just leave her with Nikki. (So he took a shower and got dressed.) I need to call her...god dammit! I still need to find my cell phone. I guess just will give her a surprise..unfortunately.

When he got there he saw her car. He went up to the door and knocked.

"Hey it's you." I saw her smile like she knew I would come back. "So your back." it wasn't a question it was a statement. "Sit down." she gestured me to the couch. And I sat down uncomfortably.

**Nikki**

"so Peyton found me? I wonder how. And that means that Jake's probably with her. I can't let him have my little girl. No way he's taking her again." I was still thinking about it. I figure Peyton would've gone to the front desk and found out she was there.

"Let's see...I could move away with Jenny? No that's too expensive. I could..let her stay with someone else until I know exactly what Peyton and Jake are doing? I think that's the best option."so I got out my cell and looked through my list of friends. "James, Kelsey, Suri, Chelsea, Abby, Kurtis?"I thought as I thought yes or no to each person.

"Well its either Chelsea or Abby. Hmm...Chelsea will do. I decided. "212-9240" I dialed.

**Jake**

When I sat down the phone ran and Chelsea ran out looking annoyed.

"God." she said. "Hello. Oh hi..(Nikki was talking on the other end, obviously.) I could do that. It'd have to be tomorrow..cause I have plans that's why. Okay drop her off around 9pm tomorrow. Yep bye."before she got off the phone I already knew it was Nikki she's been talking too.

"Jenny's gonna be here!!" I practically yelled at her.

"Sure is. But you won't see her unless you prove yourself tonight and tomorrow." she seemed to add as an after thought.

"What?! You just said tonight! (He didn't want to have sex with someone other than Peyton more than he had too.) You didn't say anything about tomorrow."

"Do you wanna see Jenny?" I could feel my face fall and I mumbled yes. Then she lifted my face so I had to look in her eyes.

"Then you'll do what I want you too won't you? And you'll make it fun for me too."

"Yes." I said, feeling defeated, denied my dignity. (He was sitting on the couch, legs spread and looking away from her.) She sat on my lap.(she was wearing a nicer t-shirt and short shorts.)and then she untucked her shirt ans started unbuttoning her shirt. Nice and slow like she was trying to tease me. She took it off and threw it. She wasn't doing anything for me though.

"Come on Jake this isn't very fun." she lifted my head again .Then she started kissing me.

"Jake this is your last chance. Make this fun." she tried to kiss me again and this time I kissed her back. I hated it but I want Jenny. She was wearing a pink push up bra and she took hid hands and put them around her. I pressed her against me. (He didn't want to take it off.) We were still kissing when I felt her hand go to my zipper and start to unzip it. I pressed her tighter to me.

"Don't stall what's gotta happen." she backed away from me and took my pants off. She kissed me and put my hands to her bra again. I knew this time there was no avoiding it.

"There you go. It's not so hard. What are you a virgin or something?" I just kissed her again and took my shirt off. She got off me and although I didn't want her too she got nude.

"I'm so sorry Peyton. I had to for Jenny." I thought as the inevitable came before I was ready.


	13. Damn Rachel

**Okay so you've read this chapter already but I wanted to revise it and add some better details and thoughts and such. I hope you guys like this edited version! Buh bye**

Peyton

By the end of the night I found a park that looked like it could use some company. Almost as soon as I parked I fell into a much needed sleep. Though I can't say it was the most comfortable sleep I've ever had.

"God, that was a shitty night." I said referring to the sleep I got last night.

"I really need to get out of this car." as I was stretching I noticed that the park was beautiful.

"I suppose I have some time to spare, but not long I have a busy schedule." I joked to myself. Wishing someone was here to see this with me. The park was full of trees, tall and covered in little green leaves. Flowers were in blossom all over the place. Every kind was there, tulips, roses, this pretty little purple flower and many more. Beyond all the trees and flowers there was a clear blue lake. I sat by the water, in the sand. It felt good to feel the warm water on my feet. I don't know how long I ended up staying there, just watching the animals and admiring the lake. When I finally did get back to my car the sun was high in the sky. The walk had really cleared my mind. I figure that if I got a job and saved for about a month then I can get a apartment then save some more and really start looking for Jake. So I set off in hopes that I would get a job soon.

"_If I never see another pencil or piece of paper again that would be too soon." I thought after a long day of filling out applications._ Now I'm tired and ready to be back at the park. It's funny but the whole time I was running around I kept hoping I would just happen to run into Nikki.

"Unfortunately for me since I have no idea where she is and I don't even have an apartment all I can do it keep an eye and ear out for her."

Haley

I still haven't heard from Lucas...or Brooke. I stayed at Nathan's house again because I was still a little mad at Brooke. Plus if Lucas was wrong then who knows how the night would end up. And I don't ever want to see...eww..okay I'm stopping now. I really need to go to the store..

"Nate, do you wanna go with me to the store?" He was on his stomach and I faintly heard him mumble something.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that hunny." I scooted closer to him and gently rolled him over. I slightly chuckled as he squinted his eyes while they adjusted to the light.

"To bright for you vampire?" I joked and was happy to see his gorgeous smile.

"Yep and vampires like blood so come here sexy." he said slyly as he pulled me down to him and kissed me.

"Right...so you going with me?"

"I suppose I could. When are you leaving?"

"Well I was hoping soon. Then I can go home and see what happened last night." I am dying to know if Lucas was right or if Brooke was doing something behind his back.

"Still wondering? I'm sure everything went fine."

"Who knows? I don't yet but I will soon if you would hurry up." I gently hit him on the shoulder. He, mockingly, grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Man with a hit like that maybe Brooke should get a bodyguard." he laughed at me to which I just rolled my eyes.

"Real funny." he got out of bed and pulled me to him.

"I was just complimenting you. You've gotten so strong, Hales." He put on his "I'm innocent"face.

"Yea I'm sure you that's exactly what you think." I said and then I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him.

"You know I do."

"Of course you do. You know as much as I would love to keep doing this I really need to go to the store." I started to pull away but he pulled me back into his arms.

"We have all day to go shopping."

"Yea but I really need to go now. Otherwise we might have some problems."

"Oh really? What would that be?" he asked before he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Is it your lucky time of the month again?"

"Yep but I don't think I would call it lucky."

"Yea I wouldn't." he said as he laughed at me.

"Very funny...Dumbass." then it was my turn to laugh as he stopped.

Lucas

I hadn't seen Brooke for a couple of days and I called her but she wasn't answering.

"Great. Who knows where she went this time?"

**Meanwhile with Rachel...**

"hey Brooke." I saw her and I had seen Lucas calling earlier. He's probably still trying even now. I know she's taking drugs, I saw her take them. Heck maybe I won't even have to do anything drastic. She just might do it herself.

"Rachel." She said coldly. God can't even say my name nicely. Oh well she'll get what's coming to her.

"I just wanted to say that you look pretty in slutty clothes."

"Yea I know, but you look even better." I knew she was being sarcastic just as I had been. She just walked on after that, but first she threw me a smile..as soon as she left I went up to her room. I got the door open easily and just as I suspected she "forgot" her cell phone. Oh how did I know she would? Lol.

"**So how can I ever try to be better?**

**Nobody ever lets me in**

**I can still see you this ain't the best view **

**On the outside looking in**

**I've been a lot of lonely places**

**I've never been on the outside" **

Just in time Lucas. I did my best Brooke voice.

"Hey."

"Brooke? Where have you been?"

"_Yea this should do it..haha"_

"I've been thinking Lucas. About us. I can't be with you."

"What? But you said-"

"It's not anything you did, its just me. Well Cory's here now."

"But-"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and smiled. That was easy, and poor Brooke. I guess thats what you get when you leave your cellphone. I had to leave quickly though just in case Lucas came over here.

**Back with Lucas...**

And she just hung up. I have to go see her. This isn't like Brooke. She's wouldn't just do that.

"Hi Lucas."

"Hey Rachel." I don't really care for her and I just hope she doesn't want to chit chat right now.

"Looking for Brooke?"

"Yea I am actually. Do you know where she's at?" For some reason there was a little extra sparkle in her eyes. One I've never noticed before.

"She didn't say where she was going but she told me what happened. She was kissing on some tall handsome guy. She told you right?" To this I had no reply. I mean if she told Rachel then it really is true. I hardly noticed Rachel moving towards me. She put her arm around my waist and I didn't do anything. I was too mixed up to think about my actions and what they could cause.

"I'm so sorry Lucas." she whispered in my ear. Then suddenly she pushed me, right into my car and before I know it we were making out. After a while I started to get uncomfortable and I wanted to take this somewhere else. It felt so good right now.

"Let's go in the house. My mom isn't home." so then we got to my room and it went really fast from then on. I knew it was just a fling but that's what Rachel's good at right?

Brooke

I feel bad for avoiding Lucas and not answering his calls but some of the effects from yesterday were still noticeable. At least Lucas would notice them. I was shopping and it had been about two hours after I'd seen Rachel when I decided to go to Karen's Café. I guess I hoped I would see Lucas. But when I got there I saw Rachel and some girls. They laughed when they saw me. I was sad and their laughter wasn't helping me so I turned around and left.

"Stupid bitches." then someone tapped on my shoulder.

"What!" I snapped only to feel ashamed when I saw Mouth standing there.

"Hi Brooke."

"Oh hi Mouth. Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay. I just...there's something about Lucas you should know..."

"What?"

"He...well...he had sex with Rachel. She's telling everyone. I'm sorry..I-" he looked away and I just stood there. I dropped what I was holding and tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Are you sure she's telling the truth?" I asked and at first I didn't know if he's heard me.

"Unfortunately. She took pictures of them together." he sounded confused and with good reason. I was as well.

"You saw them?"

"Yes. I don't understand though. This isn't like Lucas." my tears doubled and he grabbed my hand, trying to comfort me.

"Is something going on with you two?"he asked..and in my head I knew there was. And it was my fault. He pulled me into a hug and I cried on his shoulder like a big baby. Then I pulled away and ran to my car. I was speeding the whole way home, running red lights, stop signs, cutting people off. I didn't care. I ran to my room and got the pills. I took 10. I needed a stronger effect.


	14. Haley's surprise

**Jake**

"See Jake. I'm not that bad." Chelsea said as I played with Jenny for the first time in a year. It felt so good to see her again. She's grown up so much since I'd last seen her. A beautiful little girl.

"Yea..thank you but I shouldn't have had to do that." she was sex deprived I can tell. I don't know why though its not like she's ugly. She just shrugged.

"I had to get something out of it."

"Yea well you got it. I'm gonna go now." Nikki had brought everything I needed: diapers, wipes, cups, clothes, her bear.

"If you ever need me again call this number." she handed me a piece of paper.

"Uh..thanks. What are you gonna do when Nikki comes to get Jenny?"

"Nothing. I'm moving. Nikki's supposed to be here in about a week, so I just changed my number and sold this place." she really had this all planned out.

"Oh...well I guess I might see you around." she smiled for reasons I don't know but I could tell she was thinking something she had no intentions of telling me.

"Bye Jake." she walked out ahead of me and never looked back. I picked up Jenny as I watched her leave.

"Bye Chelsea." I said quietly to myself. I looked at Jenny to see her smiling.

"Hi Dad." My heart jumped. Those were the first words I'd ever heard her say.

**Nathan**

"See Nathan! She says everything is okay then she goes and breaks up with him! He said she even had some other guy!!!" She was yelling because she'd just got done talking to Lucas and she was pissed. What she told me surprised me too. This isn't how I expected things to go.

"Have you talked to Brooke?" I was just trying to see if she'd taken the time to make sure she had the story straight but this just pissed her off more.

"No, but just you wait! I'm gonna..Fucking Brooke!"

"Haley I understand your pissed but yelling at me isn't gonna help you or Lucas any." she had been pacing and after I said this she sat by me on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe it. How could she do that? Why would she do that?" we both were utterly confused.

"I'm not sure. He's hurt her before."

"And I stood up for her..." suddenly her face lost its anger and she put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" when she looked up her eyes were red and she looked scared. She was completely avoiding my eyes.

"Haley?"

"I think I'm pregnant." she finally whispered. Wow. That's great and all but what are we gonna do?

"That's um..great."

"Nathan. I'm scared. If we have this baby then what?"

"We'll just need to be a little more careful with our money. Are you positive you are?" Let's not get all stressed for no reason.

"I'm about a week late and you know I've been puking and ...getting sick." I could feel her eyes searching for my feelings. I wanted to make sure she knew that she wasn't alone.

"We'll be fine, Hales. Let's go to the hospital. Just to make sure."

**Peyton**

Three days and I still haven't gotten any calls for a job. The town was a pretty good sized town. During the day I went all over. They had a movie theater, tons of stores, the park, a school and I quickly found out that sports was a big thing here. Everyone LOVED football. All the stores had a football section for the team and such. In the three days I waited I 'd seen everything. I don't have any money to spare so I couldn't get anything. That kinda sucked and I think people started to think I was peculiar. There's this beautiful store that has wedding dresses and I've gone in there like 5 times. I went in there again today but this time I went and asked if I could try them on. The lady chuckled and said, "Finally decided to try some on. Yea you can. I'm Joey." she held our her hand and grabbed it in a firm grip.

"I'm Peyton." She was about 5'4 with light brown hair and eyes. She seemed nice.

"What ones do you want to try on?" I found a dress and she just started talking. I ended up spending the whole day just trying on dresses and getting to know Joey. She reminded me of Haley. She was smart and she sang in a choir.

"Wow it's 10 already!" Joey nodded at me.

"Look...Peyton. Today was the most fun I've had in months. How long are you in town?" she sounded hesitant.

"I'm not sure yet to tell you the truth."

"Well here's my cell number. I don't work tomorrow so if your not busy then call me." I had to laugh, me busy..I don't it. Unless I manage to get a job.

"Okay. See ya Joey."

"Bye P. Sawyer." I felt another laugh coming on. I haven't been called that for about a month now.

**Brooke**

I laid on my bed. My head was starting to hurt and I was getting really hot. I turned on some music. It hurt my head even more but I wanted to listen to it. "Our Song" is the one I chose cause I remember the 1st time Lucas listened to it. I put it on repeat.

"**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heart. I look around turn the radio down. He says baby is something wrong. I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song. And he says...**

**Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause its late and your momma don't know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date "man I didn't kiss her and I should have" and when I got home, before I said amen, asking God if he...could play it again.**

**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day had gone all wrong, been trampled on, been lost and thrown away. Got to the hallway well on my way to my loving bed. I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said.**

**Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause its late and your momma don't know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date "man I didn't kiss her and I should have" and when I got home, before I said amen, asking God if he...could play it again.**

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio, waiting for something to come along. That was as good as our song.**

**Cause our song is the slamming screen door. Sneaking out late, tapping on his window. When we're on the phone and he talks real slow cause its late and his momma don't know. Our song is the way he laughs. The first date man I didn't kiss him and I should have. And when I go home before** **say amen, asking God if he could play it again. **

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I...wrote down our song...**"

**Lucas**

I was still laying on my bed; regretting everything I had just done. Rachel left a while ago. Gets what she wants then leaves. I should have known. This isn't Brooke. Brooke would've stayed and cuddled with me. We probably would have falled asleep. Brooke is way better than Rachel. God I'm an idiot.

**Okay first of all I just want to say that "Our song" is not mine. I didn't make it and I don't sing it. It from a wonderful singer and her name is Taylor Swift. She has her own myspace if you want to check her out. She's amazing!! So yea..review now. Lol**


	15. What the hell Lucas?

Rachel...

That was easy enough and if I've done my job well enough then she'll be waiting by now.

"Hey Mouth." he'd come back in, I knew he'd tell her. He was so predictable.

"How could you do that, Rachel?"

"Look Lucas said they broke up...thank you Mouth." I said and gave him a kiss. He was such a bad kisser. He had no idea what to do..

"Don't Rachel." _Right he says that after we get done_.

"See ya Mouth." I did a quick wave like Brooke does..I had to mock her a little...more..I went to Brooke's apartment and found her laying oh the bed passed o ut. She had some song on repeat. I listened to it for a moment and then I went over to her.

"Damn it!" _well it looks like I need to help her out a bit._

**BAM!!!**

I'd made sure that my gun was quiet before I came. _Bye Brooke._ I headed back to Lucas and we finished where we left off at.

Haley...

When we found out Nathan was crying. He said it was cause he was happy but I don't know.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Well like I said before we'll have to budget a little more-"

"Nathan that's not what I meant." I wanted the baby, I really did but he has some much going for him...both of us do.

"Haley, are you asking me if we are gonna keep the baby? Cause the answer is duh of course we are." He looked amazed I'd even questioned it.

"Nate are you sure? I mean you have so much going for you and if we do then I want you to have a relationship with the baby." It's not that I don't think he would but ...Dan is his father.

"Of course I'm sure. I couldn't not be there for the baby. I can't wait for ...the baby." I had to smile. It meant a lot to me that he said that. I love him so much and I knew he would. I hadn't told Lucas yet and I was excited to all of a sudden. I knew he'd be surprised but that he would support me.

"I wanna tell Luke. I've been worrying about it the whole time I've known and I just feel really excited."

"Okay beautiful." It's amazing how safe I feel when I'm in his arms. He's carrying me out to the car and I don't ever want anything to change. I know it won't. I love it when he carries me. It reminds me of our wedding. Back before the tour, before Chris, before everything. When it was just our love and no one or nothing else mattered.

"Thanks honey but I could've walked."

"I know." we didn't say anything on the way to Lucas's house. We just sat in a comfortable silence. He's so cute..correction hot when he's concentrating. He looked happy and for the first time I was sure he was. Unfortunately our happiness didn't last long. When we got to Lucas's room we saw something that surprised the shit out of us.

"Lucas?" Nathan asked uncertainly defiantly sounding disappointed. Lucas and Rachel looked up, Lucas Guiltily and Rachel had a look that said yea I'm screwing Lucas, got a problem.

"Hey how nice of you two to join us." Rachel decided to break the silence with her unwanted sarcasm. Lucas pulled the covers over him and moved away from Rachel.

"How could you Lucas? I don't care what Brooke did! Why Rachel?"I asked him very loudly. I mean really. I could expect something from Brooke. I know she's my friend but I won'

t lie for her its in her nature to do this kinda thing. Not Luke.

"Stooping pretty low bro." Nathan said, once again you couldn't miss the disappointment in his voice and Lucas knew it, he wouldn't even look at us. I don't know if being pregnant made me moody but just as suddenly as I had been happy I was pissed.

"To think I was coming over to tell you I was pregnanat!!" I yelled then stormed out. A few minutes later I heard Nathan yell my name. I just sat in the car. I was tired of this shit. Brooke, Lucas, Rachel. How could he do this? Nathan opened the door and looked in at me.

"Haley."

"Yea?" I was pissed and I was trying not to snap at him.

"I'm sorry about Lucas. I know that was not something you wanted to see."

"Damn straight Nathan. I never thought I would have to either." I almost yelled but caught myself, thinking that Nathan didn't do anything. He couldn't help this.

"Yea. Rachel and Lucas?"

"Nathan take me to the apartment." I suddenly wanted to go there and talk to Brooke..if she was there.

"Okay?" I turned the radio up and just tried to calm down.

"_**Grown up just turned 16. Stuck in the moment, dead at the scene. And it's on tonight this is the life that you wanted right? So turn off all the lights. Dressed up like just like a movie star, at all the parties they'll know who you are. Wouldn't it be great to be fashionably late. So why don't you wait til your sedated? Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?**_

_**(Chorus)What I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all? Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug, you can't wait to fall in love. All I'm saying is do you, do you wanna learn to fly? Then you should pack it up and say goodbye cause when the push comes to the shove...he's just a dance hall drug.**_

_**Step in and you can lock the door. The candles are lit and the clothes on the floor. You could take a chance on finding romance. Now your holding hands but he's got other plans. Tick tock the clock is turning red. The room won't stop spinning the thoughts in your head and its too late. You feel like your making a big mistake. You should've waited. Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?**_

_**Chorus**_

_**so just wait love. Show em what your made of. Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight..**_

_**Chorus."**_

Boys like Girls.

"Okay Haley. We're here. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I'll only be a few minutes."so I got out and went it. Surprisingly it wasn't locked. I didn't think I saw Brooke's car but then again I wasn't really paying any attention.

"Brooke!" I yelled. I heard some music coming from her room.

"Brooke." I started to yell again didn't quite make it. There was blood all over. I ran to her and she was only slightly breathing. I moved as fast as I could back to the car.

"Come help me" I panted.

"What happened?"

"It's Brooke. We need to get her to the hospital!

Peyton..

I ended up filling out all those applications out for nothing cause Joey gave me a job. It was great cause I got to make money and have fun. She was cool. A lot like me actually. She loves music, her family is just about as messed up as mine was. Since I'd first met her but I instantly feel comfortable around her. I even talk to her about Jake.

"Have you called him today?" she asked me after I told her that I called everyday.

"Nah. I'm starting to think that there's no point to it. He doesn't answer."

"Don't say that. Get out your phone and call. You never know what will happen today."so I got out my phone and dialed his number like I had so many times before.

"Joey its just ringing."

"So... wait til the voice mail comes on." She insisted. So I waited and to my amazement a man answered.

"Peyton? Is that you?"

"Jake?" I whispered. I couldn't believe it was really him. He sounded so happy.

"Yea. Peyton I got her. I have Jenny!"

**Okay guys once again I don't own the song. It's from Boys like Girls and They rock my socks off!! Lol. So they also have a myspace where you can check them out. I would if I were you..you won't regret it! Anyways yea so review..more drama to come..bye**


	16. Calm down Nate dog lol

**Sorry Ashley but I had to create some drama. And on the plus side for you I made Nathan kind of an ass. Lol. But anyways you'll see what happens. **

Lucas

Haley's pregnant?

"Well now that their gone." Rachel tried to grab me and get me back into it but after the startling appearance of my best friend and lil brother it's kinda hard to do that. Plus the news was mind blowing.

"Come on Lucas. Just forget about them." she said it like this whole incident with Haley and Nathan didn't mean anything. Just a random thing that happened everyday or something. She was defiantly not Brooke.

"No Rachel. This was a mistake."

"Oh Lucas. You know it's not. Just because Haley doesn't like me doesn't mean you can't. She doesn't control your life does she?" she laughed at her joke. She started to kiss me again and I knew she liked what she got because she was trying hard to get me back.

"Stop Rachel. This isn't right. I'm sorry I even gave you the hope or whatever it is I have just given you. This won't happen again. I can guarantee that." I got up and put my clothes on. What in the world possessed me to have sex with Rachel? Easy answer: Brooke.I don't know what's going on with her but I have to try and work it out. I won't just give up on her. I love her, no one else in this world could give me what she does.

"Real great, Lucas. Use me then leave me." haha. She must've really had a good time to use that line. Considering this is Rachel the slut of all sluts pretty much.

"It's not gonna work, so stop trying. You need to leave now. I need to go see Brooke then Haley." I really wanted to leave and Rachel was taking her sweet time. Mom wouldn't be home until supper so I felt safe about leaving her here by herself.

"When I get back you'd better be gone." I told her and quickly ran to my car.

**20 minutes later...**

The door was unlocked which is unusual considering I hadn't seen any cars outside. Everything is fine though. I don't need to work myself up for nothing so stop worrying. I told myself all this but deep inside I had a feeling I was right to be worrying. And as it turned out I was right to trust my instincts.

"Haley! Brooke!" I yelled, hoping that someone was home and I had just not seen the car.

"HOLY SHIT!! What happened!" (I got out my phone and called Brooke. I could hear the phone ringing in the room with me so I called Haley.)

"So you managed to pull yourself away from Rachel?" I know that must've hurt her cause Brooke is her friend and all. I wasn't cheating though. Brooke broke up with me so I was alright. Oh my fuck this isn't the time for this. Haley probably doesn't even know what happened.

"Yea I know that was a mistake. Believe me I know. But I can explain that later. I went to your apartment and-"

"You found the blood and heard the music that was on repeat." Haley finished for me. So she already knew and she was fighting with me about Rachel? I would think Brooke is a little more important than that.

"So you already knew and you felt like fighting with me about Rachel? Doesn't Brooke mean a little more to you than that?" I thought she would agree and apologize but instead she started laughing at me.

"Why? Is she important to you?Cause if she is than your little "fling" with Rachel doesn't say much for you." she was pissed and she was stressed and had so many emotions going through her. And the thing is that she was right. I know this now but then I was just pissed.

"Did she tell you what she did to me?!"

"No she didn't cause it's kinda hard to talk when your unconscious!" She yelled and both of what we were saying made no sense because of course she knew and it was silly of me to even ask her.

"What?" at that moment I was silenced. She was unconscious.

"She got shot. Me and Nathan brought her in.(she started crying.) She was hardly breathing Lucas. I'm scared. What happens if she doesn't live?"

**Nathan**

Haley was still talking to Lucas. I'm not exactly sure what was going on with Brooke and Lucas but it doesn't sound like the happy couple I just talked to a week ago. This is not...what I would've expected from them.

"Hey honey." I walked over to her and put his arm around her. She was trying to hold it all back. She tries to be so strong.

"Hales...what did he say?"

"We just started fighting then I broke down and he said he was sorry and so on. I don't know what's gotten into Brooke? It doesn't make sense. They were so happy when I talked to them last and now they are like this...I don't know. How could Lucas sleep with Rachel though? I don't know anymore. I guess everything is different then it seems."

"Yea I know Hales. And I know it's stressful but you just need to calm down and let Lucas and Brooke deal with it. There's nothing we can do. And I don't want you all stressed out. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I know. I can't help it though. Luke and Brooke are my friends. It's hard not to care."

"Well we have to accept that this is what they both have chosen. Even if it is hard. So when's your next check up with the doctor?"

"In a couple of weeks. It's so hard to believe that in 6 months we're gonna have a little baby to take care of."

"Yea its gonna be fun. And hard...but I still can't wait!" And that is how I feel. I've realized that life is good and bad, easy and hard. That's just how it is.

"Hey guys." And Lucas makes three.

"Hey." I was trying to sound friendly but as soon as I heard the words escape my mouth I knew I sounded cold. Cause the truth is that I couldn't believe that Luke actually slept with Rachel. I don't care what Brooke did, sleeping with Rachel was pathetic. He went over to Haley and gave her a hug.

"I still can't believe your pregnant."

"Why is that?" I asked harshly.

"Nathan, don't do this." she knew me well enough to know that this would be the beginning of a fight. She didn't need anymore stress and I'm not about to cause her any like Lucas did.

"Only cause you don't need anymore stress."I made it pretty obvious who I was referring to. The thing is that Lucas knew it and knew I was right. He didn't look at me at all.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" me and Haley looked up and started to answer but Lucas being the always caring one, got to it first.

"Is Brooke okay? What do you know? Anything?" he sounded like an idiot. And such a hypocrite, I mean he did just sleep with Rachel.

"Well we only know a few things at this point. But I think you'll be glad to hear them."

"What is it?" Haley asked gently. You could hardly hear her voice. I knew she was scared, even if it was good news. Not all good news is that good, you know what I mean?

"I'm almost positive she'll live. She's stable right now but in a coma. I don't know how it happened, but she was shot in the stomach. That's why there was so much blood. Which is weird cause if she would've wanted to die then wouldn't she have shot her head? And lastly...do you know if she was on any drugs?" to hear those words come out his mouth was a shocker. Cause if he's bringing this up then they must have found something. Me and Haley just shook our heads like idiots but Lucas took the prize from us.

"Of course she's not!! How fucking dare you even ask! It's an obvious answer."

"I wish that were so young man but we have reasons to believe she was using cocaine. We're not for sure but we do know she was using something." Lucas looked completely dumbstruck. I might've laughed if it were under different circumstances.

"So did she overdose" stupid question I know but I felt like it was appropriate.

"We're not sure but if she did then she was shot by someone else because she was shot after the drugs were taken." Lucas just stood there looking like a fool. I couldn't blame him though. This was big news. Haley looked...afraid.

"Well when we have any updates we'll let you know. I suggest going home and resting. We'll call if anything happens." I didn't say anything and Haley just nodded again. We were probably all the way out the door before Haley notices that Lucas is behind us.

"Nathan, I'm gonna go back and talk to him. He's taking this hard." I personally thought she shouldn't go but she felt she needed to so I let her.

"**Shake your moneymaker"**

"Peyton?"I couldn't believe she was calling. It had been about 2 months since she left.

"Hey Nate. I'm glad I finally got a hold of someone." She actually sounded happy, happier than I've heard her for a long time. Since Jake left.

"I tried to call Brooke but she didn't answer." Man why do I have to tell her? (Nathan sighs.)

"What is it Nathan?"

"Brooke didn't answer cause she's in the hospital."

"What! Is she okay?!**" **she practically screamed at me.

"Yea I think so. At least she's stable now, but she's in a coma. Apparently she was using drugs and somehow she got shot in the stomach." Peyton didn't say a word. I knew she must be silently blaming herself. That's just how she is.

"Peyton this isn't your fault. You did what you had to. Besides we think she got shot by someone else. Apparently she took the drugs before she got shot and the doctors don't think it was a suicide."

"Who would shoot Brooke?"

"I don't know. But whoever it was must not have wanted to kill her, I mean they shot her in the stomach. If they had wouldn't they have gone for the head?"

"Maybe. I'm coming home right away. We'll just have to pack Jenny up really quick." she added most likely to herself.

"Jenny? Are you with Jake? Did you find him?"

"Oh yea. We've been together for a couple of days."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I did just find out my best friend was in the hospital. Well we've got to get going if we wanna be there soon. Talk everyone we say hi and we can't wait to see them!"

"No problem. Call us when you get in town. If anything happens I'll let you know." I knew she wanted to heat that so I just said it to calm her down.

"Thanks. Well see ya."

"Who was that?" it was Haley. She had finished with Lucas and unfortunately brought him with.

"Peyton."

"What? Did she find Jake? Is she coming back?" Lucas is really starting to get on my nerves. If he would've let me finish then he would know wouldn't he.

"I think that when you'll let me finish you'll know. Been interrupting a lot lately and the fact of the matter is that your starting to annoy me." Once again today Lucas just looked away guiltily.

"Nathan just go on. What did she say?" I know she doesn't want a fight to break out but I couldn't help it. I think he needs to shut up.

"Yes she is coming back. As soon as she can and she's bringing Jake and Jenny with her. She didn't give me the details but I'm sure we'll hear more about it when she gets here."

"Wow I'm glad she's coming back. I'm happy that she found them so fast."

"I know you should've heard her. She sounded so happy. It's amazing."

"Did you tell her about Brooke?" Haley asked me. She looked like she wished she hadn't mentioned Brooke.

"UnfortunatelyI told her everything we know so far. I think she may be blaming herself. Although she didn't say anything like that."

"You told her it wasn't her fault right!" you know I thought he would get it, I don't want him to talk.

"No Lucas I just let her keep thinking she caused all this. Cause it's so fun watching people blame themselves for what they can't help."

"Nathan would you stop. He's just concerned about Peyton."

"Your actually defending him?" I was shocked she was pretty pissed at him.

"The whole thing with Rachel was stupid but there's nothing wrong with being concerned."

"Whatever. Let's go Hales." I knew I was in trouble, she was giving me a look that told me so.

"You know what? I think I'll take Lucas's car and you two can drive around. You need to talk to him Nathan.."

'No thanks. I have nothing to say to _him._" except he's a lying cheating son of a bitch.

"Have fun guys." then she walked away and then drove off, leaving me with Lucas.

"What do you think you doing?" Lucas was getting in my car. Does he think I'm actually talking to him?

"Look Nathan, I know your mad but Haley's right. We do need to talk."

"No _we_ don't you do."

"You too. If not for me then do it for Haley.;" goddamn him, using Haley against me.

"Fine."


	17. She's finally back

**Peyton**

After I got off the phone with Nathan I was not excited anymore. I didn't want to see Brooke in the hospital. I wanted to come back and she her smiling face, not one with no emotion.

"Peyton. For whatever reason Brooke was taking drugs it was not your fault." my Jake said. I know he's trying to comfort me but I was feeling comforted. I felt like a piece of shit friend. I didn't say anything to him.

"Come on Peyton talk to me." I turned around and wiped the tears from my eyes and found more were coming so it was really just a waste of time.

"There's really nothing more to say. I did this to Brooke and that's how it is. Nothing can change that."

"This is not because of you. It was Brooke's choice not yours. Your not responsible for her, she is."

"Maybe not but at the end of the day the simple fact of the day is that if I hadn't left then she would be fine." he looked hurt.

"So you would take back finding Jenny and me? I know Brooke's your friend but..."

"What Jake? But what?" I had hurt him and now he didn't want to talk to me. I felt bad but it really was my fault. I looked around to see if we missed anything.

"Is all Jenny's stuff rounded up?" I asked in a gentler tone.

"I guess. I'm gonna put it in the car." he turned to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm not sorry that I found you and Jenny but I just wished that Brooke didn't do that because I left." I looked down cause I hurt him.

"I know Sawyer." he took me and hugged me. Then I looked up and gave him a sweet little kiss on the lips.

"I love you. You always seem to understand." he smiled and picked me up.

"HEY!! What are you doing!" I yelled.

"Going to the car. Jenny's been waiting for about 5 minutes now." he started laughing.

"Also I know you aren't quite ready to leave yet." of course. Joey he knew I wanted to say goodbye.

"Jake you know me way too well." we both just laughed.

**20 minutes later...**

Hey guys. What are you up to today?" I looked at Jake then back at Joey. I wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to her.

"Joey...we're going back to Tree Hill." she looked down and her face started to redden.

"Oh...already?" god I'm gonna miss her as much as I wanna see Brooke.

"It's Brooke. She's in the hospital. I have to go see her!" I slightly cried out. I wanted to see Brooke and be with Joey too.

"Is she alright?"

"She's stable but that's all they know." I informed her but wished I didn't have to say them.

"I'm sorry." the thing I like about Joey is that you can see what she's thinking by looking at her face. I know she's really sincere.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna call you and make a trip up her when I can." I blurted it all out and I don't think she (or anybody) understood it.

"I knew this day was coming but the knowledge didn't help me at all." I hugged her and we both started crying.

"I'm gonna miss you Peyton. You've given me a great couple months. And you can call me whenever you want to."

"I'm gonna miss you too. It's been fun. You might wanna take that back though. I just might do just that." I tried to joke.

"I'm gonna miss playing with her. (She took Jenny's hand and started playing with her.)

"She's so adorable." she smiled admirably.

"Thank you. She really like you." Jake said.

"Jake, Peyton's so lucky to have you." she wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Um..don't you two have to different vehicles?" she asked slyly, but with a smile.

"Yea. We're just gonna have to drive separately." Jake said but as I looked at her I started to suspect she had an idea.

"You know I'm not quite ready to let you go. Besides I've never driven a motorcycle before." her tears had stopped and she really looked like herself again.

"You'd do that?" Jake asked.

"Duh. I won't lie though it's not just for you." we all laughed and she started packing.

**Lucas..**

Nathan and I have been driving around and even though he said he would talk he hasn't said a word yet. I know he's mad at me but doesn't he realize that I am too?

"Well since your not gonna start this, I will." I started and looked at him. His face was full of rage and disappointment.

"Did you honestly think I would? I personally don't even want to talk to you but since Haley wants me too...this is strictly for her."

"Oh thanks. And first of alli just wanna say that, yes, what I did with Rachel was wrong but I love how your forgetting what Brooke did to me! She crushed my heart and I'm the one your mad at?" I hadn't meant to yell but the emotion was there and I was really pissed actually.

"Look Luke I have no idea what's going on with her and the fact that you slept with someone isn't what bothers me. Why Rachel? I mean I thought you hated her. I do, after all the shit she's caused, who wouldn't?"

"Well I didn't go out just to find her. She was just walking by."

"So what you decided to fuck the first person you saw?" I didn't know if he was trying to make a joke or what but I wasn't sure really why I did it with Rachel.

"No...look I don't know. She just gave me a hug and kissed me. I was pissed so I didn't stop her."

"She just walked up to you and started kissing you?" he had his eyebrows arched in disbelief.

"Yea. Its weird it was like she knew about Brooke. She just walked by and started kissing me.."

"Who knows Luke but this is Rachel we're talking about. She probably over heard you or something?" he shrugged it off like it was nothing. But something about the whole thing was bothering me.

"That's not possible cause I was inside so unless she was stalking me she couldn't have." I went on and told him more but he wasn't listening. He had that look on his face that meant he was either thinking deeply or just ignoring me.

"Lucas." wow he is capable of talking. I thought maybe he had floated to la la land or something, the way he was just staring off into space.

"So you are alive." he just looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"So Rachel just really walked up to you and started kissing you? She kissed you first?"

"Yea. It's kinda weird."

"Alright I believe you. Now this conversation is over. Go to Haley and tell her we're fine now. I'll be back later." I was gonna ask where he was going but I knew he probably wasn't going to answer them. It was good to be tight with him again but I wondered what he was doing. He had me get out of the car and then he drove off. I knew Haley wouldn't be at the apartment so I called her cellphone.

**Haley...**

"Hales where are you?" Lucas asked me over the phone. It was nice to just drive around and think no interruptions.

"I went driving, I needed to clear my head too."

"Where did you end up at?"

"I decided I can't decide anything until Brooke wakes up. I need to know both sides. As of now I'm not mad at you. Even though I am disappointed that you slept with Rachel. It's your life I guess. There's nothing I can do about it." and that's reality.How could I be mad at him? He didn't cheat or anything and if he wants to sleep with Rachel then who am I to stop him?

"Well I'm glad of that. Me and Nate are good too, but I have no idea what he's up too." huh?

"You mean your not with him?"

"No. So could you pick me up?" haha I guess Nathan just dropped him off somewhere. How like Nathan, my awesome, stubborn husband.

**10 minutes later...**

"Do you have any idea where he went?" the fact that Nathan just dropped Lucas off doesn't surprise me but I do want to know what he's doing.

"No. We were just talking and then he dropped me off and said he'd see us both later. That's all." hmm...what is my husband up too?

"What were you two talking about?"

"Rachel, how it seemed like she knew Brooke dumped me." if I know my husband then I would bet $30 bucks he went to her but he hates her. He wouldn't go near her.

"I'm sure he's nowhere near her." I dismissed.

"Who knows?" Lucas was getting that look on his face that he gets when he's thinking deeply about something. I wonder what's gotten into the Scott boys today?

**Peyton...**

How it all ended up was that Joey drove Jake's motorcycle and me, Jake, and Jenny rode in my car. It was humorous to see Joey on a motorcycle cause she was fairly slender and she looked the exact opposite of the people you normally see on motorcycles. She looked unsure of herself but excited too. Whatever she felt she said nothing. The trip itself took about 2 days. Plus all the stops we made for Jenny. The best times were when we'd stop to eat. We'd stretch and then go in. We talked about what happened after I left ,Jenny, Brookeeverybody back home. Then we'd get back on the road and it would start over again.

"So this is Tree Hill." she looked around my yard. My dad's car was here. Before I left I'd called him and told him so he didn't freak out when he got here.

"Yep and you've pretty much seen all of it." Joey laughed.

"So is this your house or Jake's?"

"Mine. It's so good to be home."

"Peyton, speaking of home I need to go to mine. You do what you need to and call me in a couple hours."

"Alright. Love ya babe." I gave him a kiss and he hugged me tight. He knew I needed to see Brooke.

"I see your Dad is back from his job." she stated when he left. Once again I find myself unfamiliar to hear someone other than Brooke talk about him but I feel alright about it.

"Yea. I can't wait to see him!"

"When's the last time you saw him?" she, of course, knew about his job.

"A couple months since I left." so I went and saw Dad for a while then I left to see Brooke.

"She's gonna be okay, Peyton." I didn't think I sounded sad or anything but she knew it none the less.

"She better be. What would the world do without Brooke Davis?" I attempted to lighten the mood but it seems like that just isn't my talent. Joey just shook her head.

"Peyton, life's not always happy. It's okay to act sad." she was only 19 but she seemed older sometimes.


	18. Joey's here

**Nathan...**

Well I found out a lot about what really happened with Rachel. I haven't told anyone yet. I knew Rachel was dirty but this was surprising to even me. Everything that happened makes sense now. Rachel had known that Lucas thought Brooke broke up with him because she was the one that broke them up. Rachel had somehow found out that Brooke was on drugs and used it to her nasty advantage. She didn't know how she got them though.

"Nathan, are you ever gonna tell me where you went?"my loving, caring, amazingly curious wife asked me.

"Yea honey. Sorry for not saying anything. I know how this must be killing you." I had to tease her a little bit before the serious talk came.

"Haha. Now come on. Really where did you go?" she was too curious to wait and I finally gave in and told her.

"Okay, okay. I've just been trying to figure it out for myself before I said anything, Hales. This is a lot for your shoulders. I would know." she became calm and her face was the exact image of curiosity.

"I don't know anything for sure. But I guess I can tell you."

"Good cause this has been killing me since I talked to Lucas last." she exclaimed, still looking as beautiful as always.

"After Lucas told me that he felt like Rachel somehow knew about him and Brooke, I started thinking 'what if she did know?' so I went running and I ended up at her house. I think your damn curiosity has rubbed off on me. (I playfully hit her. She softly chuckled but I knew she wanted me to go.) Luckily for me she was coming out. She started some useless small talk that didn't last but a minute. I knew she knew why I'd come so I cut straight to it. She tried to act...innocent I suppose. But with the right motivation she told the truth. Atleast I hope it is." my loving Haley was very quiet, which makes me wonder what she was thinking. She usually comes up with something to ask or say. But I love that about her.

"Okay so what did she say?" She seemed to think about her words as she said them. At least she said something though.

"She got a hold of Brooke's cell phone and when Lucas called she broke them up. Then she went to Lucas, knowing he would be devastated, and got her way with him. After she left Lucas she went and told everybody knowing someone would spill the beans to Brooke. Her being...as messed up as she was, went to her apartment and Oded. She didn't know who shot her because she went back to Lucas as soon as she knew Brooke knew. Or so she said. Who knows what she would do I mean she pretty much made Brooke overdose on drugs.

"Is that when we saw her?" finally the questions are coming.

"Yea. Do you believe it?"

"Fits." one simple word for all the thoughts she was thinking.

"Sure does. By the way did they have any more news on Brooke? Peyton's gonna want to know."

"She's still in a coma. Everything's healing fine as far as they can tell."

"Do they know when she'll wake up?"

"They didn't say anything if they did. When's Peyton supposed to be here?"

"Soon. She said she'd come and get us."

"And here I am!" sang Peyton semi happily.

"Well speak of the devil." we were both smiling. **(Hales and nate)** we all hugged and then we noticed the shy brunette by the door.

"Joey come here." Peyton motioned for her to come over.

"This is Nathan and Haley. And guys this is Joey." so this was the girl she met.

"Hi. I've heard a lot about you guys." Joey said softly. She seemed nice enough but what was she doing here?

"Well let's go." Peyton hurried us along. On the way to the hospital Haley was unusually quiet.

"Hales?" I looked at her questionably.

"Not now." she whispered.

Haley...

The news Nathan had brought me really didn't surprise me all that much. I feel like it should but the truth of it is was that it didn't. Everyone knew she wanted Lucas. Rachel was the reason I was so quiet, it was Joey. Peyton hardly said a word to us, but she was chatting away to _her. _Someone she hardly knew. I didn't want to know her, this person who has taken our place with Peyton. We even got stuck in the back.

"Are these really my friends, Nathan and Haley? Cause the ones I remember aren't this quiet." oh sure half way there she decides to acknowledge us.

"Don't feel like talking." I responded coldly.

"How's she doing?" and look at that she even cares about Brooke. Nathan knows me well enough and I'm guessing that's why he took the liberty of answering.

"She's still in a coma and as far as they know she's healing very well."

"Good. I called Lucas and he's gonna meet us at the hospital." she informed me and Nathan. Precious Joey probably knows already. The rest of the time was completely silent. No one dared to talk in the continuing tension between us.

"Lucas! It's good to see you again!" she hugged him then introduced Joey.

"Peyton we'll be right there. You go ahead." I said wanting to talk to Nathan.

"Okay. Don't take to long." why do we need to be there we've already seen how Brooke is. I turned to Nathan feeling slightly guilty about my last thought.

"I don't like her, Nathan."

"She seems fine." he doesn't like her either. I can tell.

"They talk like they've known each other forever. She hardly said a word to us!" he sighed.

"Let's go Hales." he obviously didn't want to talk about it any further so I silently followed him.

Lucas...

"what do you think of Joey?" Haley asked me almost as soon as she saw me. She didn't sound mean but I knew she didn't like her.

"She seems fine." she seemed unhappy with my answer til she finally answered.

"You all say the same don't you?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What's not to like? She's nice, smart, and witty."

" know this isn't her fault but I feel like she's taking our place." oh Haley.

"She's not. How's the baby?"

"Good. Healthy and everything. I'm so excited." I couldn't wait to see her baby. I wanted so badly to be the uncle like keith was to me.

"Have you told Peyton?"

"No. I haven't had the time with Joey never leaving her side and all. And now she's preoccupied with Brooke." I never would've expected that she cared so much about Peyton. She never seemed to before.

"She's here for good now. So just be patient with her." She nodded and at that exact moment Joey walked in.

"Hey guys." I knew Haley would just pretend to like her.

"Hey." we both sounded like we liked her but I knew Haley wasn't thinking that friendly.

"I wanted to see if I could hang out with you guys? I know Peyton needs time alone with Brooke." I didn't know if Haley would be okay with this so we just stood there and waited for her answer. Haley got a small fake smile on her face as she looked at Joey.

"Yea sure." came the response. She didn't look happy but Joey wouldn't be able to tell. To her, Hales would seem overjoyed.

"Great. What do you wanna do?" Haley just stood there with that fake smile plastered on her face.

"Let's give you a tour of Tree Hill. Is Jake here?" I asked, I'd been wanting to talk to him.

"Yea he is. He went with Jenny to his house." Haley's gonna hate me but I really want to see him.

"Okay well I'm gonna go see him. Why don't you girls go hang out and get to know each other?" Haley just stared at me, she was pissed.

"Bye girls." I waved and then got out of there as quick as I could. Haley looked like she wanted to kill me.

15 minutes later...

"Jake! Hey good to see you man."

"Good to see you too Luke. Do you know if Peyton is at the hospital?"

"Yea she is." I wanted to ask about whether he liked Joey or not but decided not to.

"How's Jenny?" right then she walked in probably at the sound of her name. I didn't know she could walk.

"Wow. She walks now."

"Yea and almost potty trained too." he said proudly.

"Hi Dad." Jenny said, those were the first words I'd ever heard her say.

"Hey honey. Do you remember Lucas?" she just stared at me. It almost felt like she did know me.

"Lucas?" she said is slowly and carefully like she was trying really hard to remember.

"Yep thats Lucas. So I have a question for you." Jenny who was smiling happily still stared at me.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No. At least I hope not. I asked Peyton to marry me. Would you be my best man?"

"Lucas! Lucas!" Jenny screamed my name and only stopped when I held her.

"See she wants you to say yes." Jake smiled and waited for my answer.

"Me?(I looked at Jenny.) I will. Congratulations man." Jenny smiled at me and kissed my cheek. Quietly in my ear she whispered, "Lucas.", followed my a beautiful smile that seemed to say thank you.

Peyton...

I was so glad when everyone left, pretending to be happy all day gets tiring and I was ready to just act sad.

"Hey Brooke." I sat by her, just absorbing everything. She looks beautiful, her face's position was in that of one sleeping. She eyes closed and it looked as if someone arranged her hair to frame her face. Her hands at her side. The only thing distorting her beauty was the needles and tubes poking out from her body. She looked different so pale and skinny. How could she resort to drugs? It was so...unlike Brooke. At least the Brooke I thought she was. Just knowing this was my fault made it difficult to breathe.

"Hey best friend. I'm back. I brought some good news. I found Jake and Jenny. Amazing isn't it? Peyton Sawyer actually has something good in her life right. I have a new friend. I think you'll like her. I 'm getting married and I need you to be my maid of honor so that means you really need to wake up. I need you to be there. I have to see your smiling face again." I choked it all out and the tears streamed down my face.

"You can't die. I need you to much." A tear dropped onto her hand and it jerked.

"Hey doctor! Her hand moved! Come in here!" I yelled I was so excited that she moved.

"Ms. Sawyer she's still in a coma. Sometimes she will move." when he left he took all my happiness with him. The voice's comment echoes in my head.

"For every bit of happiness there comes sorrow, Sawyer.


	19. 5 months

**Okay guys this is gonna be a general view of everybody. I'm excited for the ending to come cause I love it so read and reveiw. You know the lil thing that says review. Its not hard lol. **

For the next 5 months everyone waited for Brooke to wake up. Peyton spent a lot of time with Joey and Jenny. She didn't like seeing Brooke like that so she really didn't go to visit her much. When she did though she prayed that Brooke would wake up and always left crying cause she didn't.

Since Joey was with Peyton a lot she tried to help her the best she could. She was beginning to sense that Haley didn't like her. Peyton asked her to be maid of honor and she accepted.

Jake was real proud of Jenny cause she's potty trained now and he was very happy to planning the wedding.

Nathan and Haley kept their information to themselves, not quite knowing what to do with it. Haley was disliking Joey more and more with each passing day. She and Nathan were getting ready for the baby and were confident they had everything they would need.

Rachel continued to pursue Lucas and found that whenever he went to see Brooke he was vulnerable and easy to persuade. He on the other hand felt terrible every time he had Rachel but he couldn't find the willpower to stop her.

**So there ya go guys. That's whats going on with everyone during the five months. **


	20. I'm sorry

**Nathan**

"Come on Nathan. Get out of bed!" I looked at the clock sleepily and was deeply saddened by the numbers I saw.

"It's only 7 Hales. Why do I need too?" she's been getting me up really early lately. I mean this is getting out of hand. Lol. Really though what does she need now? She was looking tired and irritated. She had only a month before Trey was due.

"I know baby but I have a check up and I'm not feeling well. I need you to take me!" I looked at her a minute before I rolled over and stood up.

"Let's go then." I said, extremely tired.

The check up went fine. Trey's heart was beating just like I should be and he was a healthy little boy. We got a little surprise also. We not only have a little boy but a little girl too. We're a little worried because they hadn't been able to tell before but they said that everything was fine she was just so small it was difficult to see her.During the last few months Haley's been getting a little crabby. She spends a lot of time in bed, despite my efforts to get her out of it. And she gets terrible headaches. I know she thinks a lot about Peyton, Joey, and Brooke. You can tell when she is cause she gets this sad look in her eyes. Just her eyes and she has it again right now.

"Haley everything I gonna work out. Just be patient." I half expected her to bite my head off, I know how patient she can be. Ha.

"It's been over 5 months. Peyton says she's not waiting for Brooke but I know that's why she's holding off the wedding. Nothing wrong with that but why can't she just say it? She acts like she's ashamed." she sighed. A moment later though her eyes lit up and she pressed my hand over her stomach. Our little Trey was kicking.

"That's our baby Hales." she nodded, her beautiful eyes shining.

"I know."

**Lucas...**

I glared at the sleeping Rachel beside me. I know she shouldn't be here, yet again she was. If anyone found out...

"hey babe." said a tired Rachel. She looked so sweet and innocent. She had me again.

"Finally woke up." I laughed, while she smiled happily.

"Well last night wore me out. A girl does get tired after a while ya know?" I laughed again. Last night had been fun no matter how wrong it was.

"Well maybe tonight we'll try it again." I breathed.

"Sounds like a plan." she got out of bed to expose herself to me further.

"I was wonder...would you go out to dinner with me?" she asked me hesitantly. For the 1st time I realized that she actually liked more than the sex.

"...yea...sounds good."

"Really?" her eyes lit up. I knew she wasn't playing.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"I didn't think you would...Lucas?" she questioned after a moment. I knew what she was thinking cause I was thinking it too.

"What about everyone else? I know they don't like me, and I could care less but I know that would hold ya back." it was true what she said. I'd told everyone that we hang out (not of course what we do however.) I wouldn't lie to them completely. And although a part of me detested it I'd actually come to like her. She likes sex but she doesn't just want that.

"I'm sure they'll survive."

So we went out to dinner and everything was going perfect until I saw Peyton. She looked pissed and I knew what was coming.

"Lucas? I didn't know you hung out with trailer trash?" she said angrily.

"Peyton calm down. We're just going out to dinner. You don't really know her anyways so chill out."

"Just knowing that she sleeps with everyone is good enough for me. And besides that how could you be with her while Brooke is in the hospital! You are with a slut when you should be with the girl that loves you." At this I had to laugh.

"She dumped me, you know. She had some other guy with her so if you call that love then I hate love."

**Peyton..**

I left Lucas with that smug little grin and forgot his laughter. I have no idea if he was serious...okay yea he was..when I left they were so happy. Extremely happy. Why would she dump him? And then Lucas, I thought he hated Rachel? Now all of a sudden they're like best friends. I've been walking absently but it seems my feet knew where I wanted to go. I walked into the same hospital room to find the same unconscious girl as always.

"Brooke, I'm here. I just saw Lucas I I've found that you and him weren't on as good of terms as I thought. Did you really dump him and have some other guy? I've been in here and askedso many times why you took drugs. You gotta wake up Brooke and help me understand." I grabbed her hand and fought the tears that threatened to come down. I've cried so many times in this hospital room.

"Brooke." I whispered, "if you can hear me just squeeze my hand a couple times." I wanted so badly for her to do it that when I felt the faint squeezes on my hand I was sure I had imagined it. But when I looked up and saw her eyes open I felt my heart jumps.

"Brooke!" I couldn't hold back those tears anymore. I hugged her and quietly I heard her say,"I don't need a shower Sawyer." I laughed just happy to see her awake.

"Oh Brooke." I hugged her again then left to get the doctors.

"How long have I been here?" she asked after I came back.

"Five long months. Where you really taking drugs? Why did ya-"

"Calm down Ms. Sawyer. She just woke up, we'll get to that stuff later. Right now she just needs to relax." with that he told me that I should leave and get some rest myself and I did what anyone would do in my place. I called EVERYONE!

**Haley...**

It had been 2 weeks since Brooke woke up. We were all very happy and I, unfortunately was very pregnant. Don't get me wrong I love the fact that I'm gonna have my baby soon but it's a "difficult" time. My pains are getting worse and I'm worried about when my lil boy will decided he wants out. And my little girl as I've found out. How wonderful yet terrifying. I think I will name her Amy. Anyways though, I don't want to be somewhere public. Peyton said she would hold the wedding until I had them. Which is nice but I told she didn't have too. Of course she didn't listen. And as I knew she would she started planning as soon as Brooke woke up. And because of my husband I was right there with them even though my contractions were coming more often and more painful. Them being Joey and Peyton. Joey hardly left her side and Brooke didn't seem to mind. After four days of dealing with her all my mixed up feelings finally came out. And not exactly how I wanted it too.

"What do you think Haley?" she specifically asked me.

"Looks great Peyton." Joey answered for me. As sick of Joey as I was I turned on her.

"I'm pretty sure that was meant for me!" I said meanly. She looked hurt but not surprised.

"I didn't mean anything." she stammered.

"Really? Well let me tell you something JOEY! I really don't like you . You come and suddenly I never see my friend anymore! JOEY I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even know me anymore! You act all nicy nice and it makes me sick!" Joey just looked at me and sat down. Her head laid on the back of the chair as she closed her eyes. She never did say anything back to me. So I turned on Peyton.

"And you! Is TWO MONTHS LONG ENOUGH TO FORGET YOUR FRIENDS?"

"Hey Haley I didn't see you coming over here. I don't remember you calling me!" she yelled back at me.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I screamed and then suddenly I felt water dripping down my leg. I looked at Peyton who apparently hadn't seen yet seeing as she was still yelling at me.

"Oh shit.." I whispered. Everything went silent as the two of them noticed the pool of water at my feet. I felt the panic rise in me as someone finally concluded, "I think her water broke".

"Really?" I managed as I tried to calm down and gain control of the situation.

"Get me to the hospital and start moving down!" I started to say but ended up groaning because a huge contraction hit me.

"And call Nathan." I told whoever was listening,

**Joey**

So I had been right about Haley. She really doesn't like me but even so she's pregnant and I know she'll need her husband. I know I did.

"Nathan- don't talk just listen. Haley's in the hospital and she's gonna gave the baby. So if you wanna be there..hurry up!"

"She's having them? Be right there." he hung up and I knew he'd be here in 5 minutes, he'll be speeding the whole way. Them, however? She's having twins?

As it turned out I was right yet again and when he came in we let him take over and we left them to have this amazing experience.

"I didn't know she felt like that." Peyton blurted out when we sat down. She looked guilty and sad. I knew she hadn't meant for things to happen like this but they just did. I, however, am the guilty one. I should've known to let Haley have more alone time but I was too selfish. I'd finally found a real friend...I haven't had one since...he ...

"I suspected it. She just misses you. Plus being pregnant makes you moody and all sorts of shit. I would know." it took a minute to realize the hidden history in that.

"You've been pregnant?" she looked confused as to why I didn't tell her.

"Yea I was in a similar situation to Haley. Loving husband, beautiful baby." I had to stop for a minute as I remembered my only love, Hayden, and baby, Haydee.

"Then one day we got into an accident. Haydee, my baby, died instantly and Hayden soon after." I finished. She looked at me with sympathy shingin in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whispered on the verge of tears.

"It's alright. I think about them often and I found that I enjoy takling about them. It brings back the good memories I had with them." I had nothing more to say so we just sat and waited for Nathan and Haley to bring the news.

**Nathan..**

The actual birth of our babies was painful..for both of us. Amy came first and that part of the whole thing went smooth. Then it was my lil boy's turn and he just didn't want to come. Poor Haley was in labor with him for 4 hours befoe Trey finally decided that he wanted out. They were both beautiful. Amy was the exact image of Haley and Trey mainly looked like me but I noticed he had Haley's eyes. I was so happy to finally be able to hold them in my hands. Me and Haley were both happy; we didn't say a word as the first 15 minutes passed, we didn't need to. We already knew what the other would say. After a while though had Trey and the poor boy went into surgery. I couldn't bear to watch so I stayed with Haley and Amy and finally the words came.

"He's so beautiful. Ha ha I know why I had so much heartburn. That boy has got your full head of black hair" she smiled and took my hand. Her eyes were shining and even though she had just had a baby she still looked as beautiful as she ever has.

"And he has your beautiful eyes." I replied, staring into hers. She looked down.

"And I'm so happy...I was wondering Nate if you'd do me a favor?" For some reason I could see guilt creeping into her eyes.

"What do you need?"

"Would you tell Joey and Peyton thank you for not allowing me to have my babies in a gown store...and tell them I'm sorry." I heard her add as I started walking out the door. I threw her a questioning look; only to get one of her "just do it" looks. So I set up to find them.

**Lucas..**

"Hey guys, I thought I might find you here." we all looked up to see Nathan, who looked like the happiest man in the world.

"Hey lil bro. How's Haley doing?" I asked, wondering if they'd held either of the babies yet.

"She's good and so are the twins. Amy was the good girl and Trey was a little booger. He just didn't want to but now he is, finally." I saw Peyton smile and just raised my eyebrows.

"Well I can already see who thier gonna take after. Amy the good girl like Haley and Trey the bad boy like his father." she laughed as Nate told her the ironic part to her saying that was that Amy looked like Haley and Trey like him.

"See." she laughed some more. Then she got up and hugged him and I after.

"Congratulations." Said Joey. She hugged him and when she pulled back I could see that she had a single tear rolling down her eyes.

"Thank you Joey. And Haley says the same along with a 'I'm sorry'? Whatever she said or did I wouldn't take personal. She's been stressed." he was looking directly at Joey and I knew why. Wondering whether Peyton did.

"I know. Its hard being pregnant." she agreed but didn't exactly explain.

"So how long you guys been here?" he asked as he was done puzzling over what Joey had said.

"Not long, at least for me." I answered no one else looked like they felt like talking even though they were smiling. Nathan had no idea about the dinner a couple weeks ago. Peyton looked at me and I'm pretty sure Nathan saw it and thats why he quickly led us to Haley.

"Hey Hales. Congratulations." I said as I saw her holding Amy and Nathan went over to Trey. He was right they we exact images of only one of the parents.

"Thanks Luke...where's Brooke?" she must have noticed Brooke wasnt her and Joey was..

"she had some things to do." Peyton quickly inserted.

"Oh...aren't they beautiful?" she took turns looking at her two gorgeous babies.

"Yea they are..she looks like you and Trey looks just like Nathan." I said and she nodded and smiled.

"Yea, but look at his eyes. Those are Haley's." Nathan said but wasn't looking at me.

"Beautiful." I heard Joey whisper, she looked on the verge of tears. I saw Haley look at Joey and I could see the regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Joey."


	21. Plans that depress

**Hey guys just wanted to tell ya that I'm almost finished with this story...which is good. The ending may not be what all of you want but I like it and I worked hard to write it so enjoy! Then review peeps . Also thank you lucasscottlover you atleast always review..**

**Brooke...**

When I finally did find out that Haley had the twins it was about a day after. I found out all about Joey and Haley and that with everyone's thoughts on the twins that they just were too busy to think about me. Which really doesn't surprise me. When something big happens I'm always forgotten. So here I am finally seeing Amy and Trey. They are so cute. Its like seeing Nathan and Haley when they were little, exact copies of them.

I haven't see Lucas yet and I'm really not looking forward to when I do. Just knowing that he slept with Rachel drives me crazy. How could he especially after what happened the last time he did.

"Brooke." Peyton may have only said my name but I knew it was a warning. And although I was warned it didn't help me any cause there was Lucas, the man that I love, and to my surprise there was Rachel, the girl that he cheated on me with.

"Lucas what the hell are you thinking? She can't be in here!" Peyton yelled.

"We're coming to visit Haley. Is that a problem?"

"Only when you bring _her _in from the junk yard!" she replied hotly.

"Peyton stop. We know how Lucas likes to play with junk, we were the only good ones out of the bunch. Now he's gone back to shit." I said surprising myself by my harsh words.

"Lucas, I don't want her in here." Haley said knowing that was the only way this would stop.

"Then I'm leaving too." he shocked us all. Haley's his best friend and he was choosing Rachel?

"What?" Haley question unbelievingly.

"I like her. She's more than you guys will give her credit for."

"No Lucas its okay. I'll leave." she was practically begging him to let her leave. There was something she was afraid of.

"No." he replied simply.

"Lucas you know she started all this right? Did she tell ya what she did? She faked Brooke's voice over the phone to you and she made sure Brooke knew you two slept together, knowing she was on drugs. She almost killed the girl you claim to love. She's not the person you think she is...so there you know now and get the hell out!" she blurted out. Haley had known for a while and now she seemed "lighter". She looked guilty but relieved too. As for Lucas he just looked at Rachel and then at me. He ran over to me and grabbed my hands.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I didn't know..." and thats when my words showed up and came out.

"Get away from me Lucas," I shoved him away, "go back to your 'friend'. She's such a good person remember?"

**Nathan..**

"He was actually gonna choose that skank over me!" Haley cried out. The shock was still etched in her face as though she still had trouble believing it and how could I blame her. Why in the world would Lucas chose Rachel over her?

"And that really pissed me off, I mean I'm like his best friend at least I thought I was but I guess I was wrong! Really wrong! So I told everyone everything we knew..." she looked down at this last part, she looked pretty guilty.

"Lucas tried to go to Brooke but she wouldn't have it. She was crying and I was crying and Peyton and Joey were causing a ruckus with Rachel, so the doctor made Rachel and Lucas leave." she still wouldn't look at me.

"Haley, Lucas needed to know anyways. It's a good thing you told him. Now he can stop looking like a fool with her."

"Yea I know, but it wasn't my place to tell him. _She _is the one that should've."

"Perhaps but she wasn't going to. You and me both know that." I really need to change the subject I don't like seeing her like this and at this rate she will get depressed. It's too happy of a moment to be like that.

"Has Peyton updated you on the wedding?" she just shook her head and laid her head back on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"She said she'd call me when she needed me and that Jake would call you when he wanted you." she told me, she looked like she was starting to get tired.

"So where is this wedding supposed to be at anyways?" I have no idea where its supposed to be and I don't know many details. I know thats mostly my fault though. Haha. I've only had enough attention for my lil Trey and Amy. In one day I learned a lot about them. They really don't cry much, Amy more than Trey though. Funny how things work out, Trey has Haley's eyes through and through, thier brown as well. While Amy looks like Haley but has my blue eyes. And Haley, she's gonna be an amazing mother. The way she takes care of them..

"I guess it's supposed to be at this park, some place where she slept while she was looking for Jake." I acknowledged her with a slight nod. Then I picked up both our babies (very carefully) and put Trey in her arms.

"Here we are, all four Scotts together." she whispered happily.

**Lucas..**

_Wow I really screwed this one up. _I thought Peyton's still a little mad at me but now that we all know the whole situation we're all just pretty much hating Rachel. Me and Brooke are the only one's not talking (although Haley won't see me for more than 5 mins.) Peyton's tried to talk to her but she just says she thought I knew her better than that. Well obviously I didn't cause I never thought she would do drugs. Drugs...you know what no one's said anything about that.. I hope she's not still on them. I know she'll be pissed that I'm coming over but I wanna help if I can.

**20 mins later...**

I saw the anger flash on her face out for a minute, but she quickly concealed it from her face, not her voice.

"What do you want?" she said nastily.

"Brooke no matter what I did, know I've always thought about you and loved you.

"I've never doubted that Luke."

"I need to know your off the drugs." surprise took over her features and she didn't answer for a moment.

"You know about the drugs?" she asked the anger gone and a vulnerably showed up instead.

"Yea I know, everyone does although they've seemed to have forgotten. Please just tell me your off the drugs." she thought for a moment before answering before she slowly answered me.

"Yes, a few days after I woke up the doctors started asking me about it and helping me. They did a lot for me." she stopped and looked up with anger on her face as if before she'd forgotten who she was talking to.

"But why do you care? The man that cheated on me." I looked away with shame. I deserved this anger.

"I've always cared, always my Cheery." I whispered softly. She softened a bit and fell into my arms, tears rolling down her face as she thought of what she just couldn't say, I knew her well though and she really didn't need to.

"I never meant to hurt you, you've gotta understand how vulnerable I was when I heard what Rachel said. Then when you went into the hospital. I know it was wrong but I did it out of my pain for losing you. I love you." I hugged her tight and ran my fingers through her hair. It was starting to rain and I could hear the thunder. I looked into her big brown eyes and watched as she and I became drenched. But we just stood there holding each other. She finally looked up at me and she kissed me. It felt good and my hands went through her hair. It was a long deep kiss. The kind of kisses you know you'll never forget. Then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I love you but I can't forget. I just can't. She pulled away further and took my heart with her. Tears in her eyes, she left me alone. I felt on the edge of breaking down. I knew it was over. For good.

"I love you Brooke." I whispered as I walked away in the rain.

**Peyton..**

"Jake baby. Now that Jenny's sleeping..." I came over to him and kissed him.

"Ooh babe." he pulled off his shirt and quickly we became engaged in a very fun game..(lol) right as the REALLY good part was coming we heard the door bell ring. I knew it wasn't my dad cause he left a week ago for his job. The door opened as we pulled apart and we heard my name sobbed. I was almost fully dressed when I saw her tear stained face. She was soaked and then she saw us.

"OH GOD!" yelled my best buddy.

"Brooke! We're done!" I half laughed.

"I'm sorry...it's just..I.." she sobbed as we sat in the living room and Jake attempted to put Jenny back to bed.

"It's okay. What's wrong?" she seemed to get even worse. If that's possible.

"He came to my door...we kissed...I love him Peyton..." she cried out softly. Lucas had kissed her?

"What happened exactly?" I grabbed her hand as I had in the hospital and silently let myself forget myself and just listen. She spilled out her real feelings and finally allowed herself to say (without crying) that she had kissed Lucas Scott and that she loved him. She'd stopped talking and was gazing up towards the doorway. Suddenly she rushed up and hugged Lucas. I was surprised to see him there, but then again I wasn't. Jake came out and sat by me.

"Are they okay again?" I shook my head.

"She loves him yes, but she wouldn't forget Rachel all over him." she was crying again and i heard her say that she just couldn't do it. He was begging and pleading with her but I knew she just couldn't forget. Another person at the door...Joey. Me and Jake went out and left Lucas and Brooke alone.

"What's goin on?"

"Long story. So were the dresses there still?"

"Yea I've got them and I bought the shoes too. How's everything goin with you too?"

"Okay thanks. We've got everything under control here. How's Haley doing?"

"Good. I saw her quick before I came her and she was sleeping, but I talked to Nathan. So..have you told Brooke yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked, his look questioning. I was still ashamed of it. Brooke has been my best friend forever and still Joey was takeing her place. Really that's how it is no matter what I tell myself.

"Nothing Jake.." I said as I heard her shoes on the floor.

"Have you told me what?"


	22. BULLSHIT!

**This is the next to last chapter and its pretty short. Some drama but just kinda explaining things. Thanks for the review on my last chapter Ash. (Sorry about what I did to Lucas in the last chap wit Brooke. Lol)**

**Nathan..**

About a week in the hospital and then Haley and the twins finally got to come home. It was so nice to have them here but kind of nerve wrecking too. Brooke moved in with Peyton until she can find a place of her own, so we have the whole place to ourselves again. Thank god cause we need all the extra space we can get.

We had to get some clothes for Amy today cause we didn't have any yet. It was kinda last minute I know but what can I say I wanted to be with my wife and children.

Haley's very happy to be home. She said she was getting tired of being in that bed and being woken up 3 different times during the night by nurses. She wanted to take care of the twins herself. (With my help of course.)

"Haley!" Brooke yelled angrily, bursting through the door. Behind her I saw Peyton and Joey.

"Brooke, shut it please. She's trying to put the twins to bed."

"You know what? I DON'T FUCKING CARE RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO TALK TO HER!" She sat on the couch and actually shut her mouth. She probably already woke Trey and Amy already though. We all sat, me and Brooke, across from Peyton and Joey.

"What is going on?" I asked quietly.

"NOTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT!" she yelled at me. I was instantly pissed cause this is my house, she's my friend too. She's yelling and probably waking the twins up and she's telling me I don't need to know?

"Get out then! Haley's busy right now and if you don't want to talk to me then get the fuck out!" this shut her up; at least she stopped yelling.

"Joey is the Maid of Honor. My best friend is getting married and this girl, she hasn't even known a year is taking my spot in her wedding!" she was hurting and Peyton and Joey just sat there staring at me. Seemingly enough convicting themselves. As for me I stayed silent as well.

"Wouldn't you be angry?" she asked me. My answer was easy.

"Yea I would. But I'm pretty sure this is Peyton's wedding not yours. Have you sat down and had a calm conversation with her?"

"No." she looked away to Peyton.

"So don't you think you should before you wake everyone up?" I was still mad, but as she started having that conversation I calmed down. They weren't talking to me anymore so I allowed myself to drift back to my first few minutes with the twins. How Trey's sky blue eyes looked as he saw me for the first time and how Amy's cry rang out the first time she got hungry. In the back of my mind I heard a question being directed at me but I didn't answer. I just reveled in a memory for a moment longer.

"I'm sorry my mind was wandering. Will you repeat yourself?" Peyton looked slightly annoyed.

"Do you think they could both be the Maids of Honor?" so this was the middle ground.

"It's your wedding isn't it? Do whatever you want to do." Haley came out, looking like she just woke up.

"What's going on? I thought I heard you yelling a while ago." Brooke looked her straight in the eyes and apologized. Haley came and sat down by me. We all discussed the wedding and made plans to help out and do all the stuff that needed to be done. And we all came to the agreement that this was Peyton's wedding and she had the final decision on everything. We called Jake and Lucas and we planned a lot of this wedding together.

It must have been hours later when we heard Amy start crying and then Trey following after. Me and Haley went and got them and sat down making the final touches and by the 22nd of August the wedding will be held.

**There ya go. That was my short chapter and in a few days you'll get the last chapter of this story and we'll see if you like it or not. Either way review for me. Lol. **


	23. Nathan ends it

**Okay so this is like the very last chapter ever of this story and I worked really hard on this one! Cause I just couldn't find the right ending for it but I like this one. So review! Please! Lol anyways you can read the last chapter of my story now. **

**Nathan**

August 22nd is today. It's really great to see my buddy, Jake and Peyton finally getting what they've wanted all along. Jenny was the flower girl and both Brooke and Joey were the Maid of Honor. Haley and one of Peyton's cousins was up there with her as well. Me, Lucas and a couple other family members were up there with Jake.

Poor Karen though, she was nominated for babysitting Trey and Amy. (Who are now three months.) And I've found that I can't take care of them both for very long. Usually if Amy started crying that Trey would soon be heard as well. It's cute to watch them. They don't like being without each other for very long. They are very close. I love it.

But anyways, I don't think Karen minds it. She loves the twins. She's always helping us out with them when we need it. To get back to the wedding though, the wedding ceremony was really great. A little longer than me and Haley's but still very good. We were at the park where Peyton spent her first night at when she was looking for Jake. She had been very right to choose it too. This was a very fine place to have a wedding. The reception was fun too but, on account of the twins, we had to leave.

No one knows I know what really happened between Lucas and Brooke, but I saw it. And you shall be the only others that know as well

FLASHBACK..

_Nathan was walking to the car with Amy when suddenly he hears two female voices._

"_**RACHEL I'D BETTER NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"**_

"_**Why not Brookey? Cause every time you see me you think of me and Lucas in a bed?" **__Rachel laughed and turned away. Then she turned back again but then quickly walked away leaving Brooke alone to sob. _

_Wanting to get some fresh air Lucas came out and saw Brooke. _

"_**Are you okay?" **__he asked in a very concerned voice. There was no way Brooke could deny that he loved her. She just stared at him. _

"_**You should've said no." **__at first Lucas didn't understand but quickly caught on. _

"_**Brooke-"**_

"_**I'm sorry Lucas. This was a mistake. I can't do this...to you or myself. It hurts to much. I wrote a poem and a song. You should read them...here." **__Nathan didn't catch all of it but got the gist of what happened. Brooke kissed him one final time before walking away into the darkness. Lucas cried softly and ended up leaving the party. And Nathan went back to the car to a waiting Haley and Trey. He kissed her and told her I loved her. Then he them all home. _

END OF FLASHBACK..

When we got back home we got the twins ready for bed and as we rocked them to sleep we looked at each other and smiled. What else did we really need to do? We had everything we could ever want and as our babies softly snored in our arms we too fell asleep, thinking on all the memories that fill our past.


End file.
